Savior
by Captain James H00K
Summary: I do not own the books or movies. Three vampires are saved by a man they know nothing about. They find love, and things change for the better. Who is this mysterious man? Who are the three vampires he wants to save? Read and find out. Read and Review please. Side note: Might be lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Jump_**

Hello my name is Adrian Jacobs, and I am a scientist, and I have finally finished my lifelong dream. As I just put the finishing touches on my Trans dimensional portal I exclaimed, "It's finished, it's finally finished! After ten years, thousands of hard earned dollars, and patience. I can finally go to different worlds, to different dimensions. The things I could do, the things I _shouldn't_ do. Oh well, no time like the present." I started up my machine and entered the place I wanted to go.

The destination screen read 'Destination: Forks, Washington; Date: June 11, 2006; Universe: Twilight.' I grabbed everything I would need and then I jumped through. When I jumped through my portal, it was like being torn down to the molecular level and then being reassembled the same way while going faster than the speed of light. After that disorienting experience, I looked up and saw that I was in the field where the Cullen family plays baseball. I got up slowly off the ground and realized that someone or something was looking at me.

I realized that I just popped into the training session before the big fight with Victoria and her newborn army. That's when Carlisle spoke to me. "Hello stranger, my name is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask to how you just 'dropped in' on our outing?"

"Hello to you as well Carlisle. My name is Adrian Jacobs and I 'dropped in' on your 'outing' as you say, via my first jump through my Trans Universal portal. But of course your son Edward could have told you that." Carlisle looked at his son and Edward shook his head yes, saying that I was indeed telling the truth.

"So, if you are the first human to travel universes, then what brings you to ours?"

"I would like to help you. I have read about what's going to happen in this universe and I'm not at all happy with the outcomes of this fight or with the Volturi and how they run things here. Anyway, you guys can continue with your training session here with the Quileute wolves." I turned toward the woods. "Yes I know you guys are there, and I won't be a bother to you." I started to walk towards Bella and the Twilight guide was dead to rights on how she looked.

Standing at 5'4" and having brown hair and eyes was fascinating. Her lips were disproportionate to her face but, in every other way I could see what Edward sees in his future bride to be. "Hello Miss Swan, if you didn't hear my introduction to your future family and friends, my name is," that's when she cut me off.

"Yes I heard who you are Mr. Jacobs. I was only wondering on how you intend to help us."

"That is very simple Bella; I intend to help in the only way I can."

"And that is?"

"Well I would like to start by trying to save three certain vampires and try to overthrow the Volturi." Apparently when I heard Emmett start to laugh, he thought I was joking.

"You overthrow the Volturi?! If it was that easy, then it would have happened by now."

"Ah, but I know the key players to go after first. I can tell you right now, it's not Aro, Marcus, or Caius. I know it will be a while for you guys to trust _me_, but look at Alice and tell me it's impossible."

"Alice is what he saying possible," asked Carlisle. That's when I saw her go into that dazed look that she gets, when she sees the future.

"It is possible that what he's saying is true, but I also saw that it would be a long shot. But, what I saw is that he could be valuable asset to us later."

"Then it's settled, I'm going to stay here."

"Would you like to stay with us Adrian? Since you just 'dropped in' I would think you have nowhere to go," asked Esme.

"I would absolutely _love_ to Esme. I also thank you for your kindness and generosity to accept me into your household. I brought with me a bag of all my money and credit cards so that I can get a few things." As a matter of fact, said bag was a bag filled with another bag that was filled to the brim that had seven-hundred million dollars. It took a little doing, but I was _finally_ able to get it _all_ into my single bag. I am also not just a scientist, I am also an alchemist. Like I said, it took a little longer than I liked, but I finally got my money into one bag. I was going to buy a house to my own specifications, and I want to buy two cars. One will be a 1958 Plymouth Fury and a Batmobile of my own design.

I hoped that the Cullen's' would be able to help with both. But, I was counting on Rosalie to help me with building the batmobile, and with getting the parts I needed to trick out the Fury. While I was contemplating this I also was watching Emmett and Jasper go at it with the training session. When they both disappeared I knew what was happening. The training had started again where it left off. Apparently when I dropped in, they didn't start yet.

When Jasper reappeared behind Emmett with his teeth close to his throat, I heard a low rumble of appreciation from the wolves, I guess they were impressed.

"Again," Emmett insisted.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute," Jasper said to him. "I want to show Bella something first."

I saw her watching and Jasper as he waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about Alice right now Bella," he explained to her as Alice danced into the ring of wolves. "I want to show you why that is not necessary."

Bella and I knew that Jasper wouldn't do anything to harm Alice; it was still really hard to watch, for the both of us, as Jasper sank into a crouch facing her. Even though I've read the books many times, I was still worried, like Bella was, about her safety. She was so _small_ that it was hard to believe that she could out maneuver him. As Bella and I both watched her just standing there, looking like a pint-sized doll compared to Emmett, she was smiling to herself. I also saw that Jasper started to slink to her left.

Alice closed her eyes.

That's when Jasper started toward where tiny Alice stood.

When Jasper sprang at her Bella grabbed my hand and I thought she was going to cut off circulation to my hand at how tight she was holding it. Then when we saw that Jasper was on the other side of his beloved Alice, she didn't appear to have moved a single micrometer. So when Jasper launched himself at her again, again he landed in a crouch behind her like the last time, with Alice appearing to have never even moved at all. All the while she has her eyes closed and smiling.

As Bella and I watched, I looked at Alice more closely, like Bella was doing beside me. What I saw completely astounded me. She _was_ moving, but she was doing it so _fast_ that I had been missing it. 'Cause like Bella, I had been watching Jasper on the offensive, instead of watching Alice on the defensive. She had been moving, but only a little bit to be unnoticeable.

For each time Jasper was throwing himself at her, she was taking a small step forward at the exact same time Jasper flew past the spot where she was standing only an inch or two before. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled straight past where her waist had been.

As Jasper was closing in Alice started to move faster than previously. She was, in a way, dancing – spiraling, twisting, and curling in on herself, like a ballerina at a recital. In that same sense, Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every move they made was choreographed. That's when Alice laughed and then she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said kissing his throat.

"You really are a terrifying little monster."

I heard the wolves laugh, but I knew it was a laugh out of fear and wariness. "You think _that _was scary? I think you guys need to learn more respect for your new friends." I saw Sam turn his head and growl, then Edward translated his thoughts for me, "You think we're scared at what Alice can do? I think it is _you_ who should be scared Adrian Jacobs. You should be scared of them, and of us."

"Oh how wrong you are Sam Uley. _You _should be scared of _me_. I'll show you why right here and now." As I walked toward the circle of wolfy onlookers, I got rid of my jacket and my hat. I got into my fighting stance and said, "Have at thee Sam!" I saw him charge at me and I threw the first punch. "Gum-gum pistol!" My fist sailed through the air and I saw that it missed him by an inch, to me that was almost a mile. "Not so tuff now. Are you Sam? You wanna try again," I asked inquisitively.

"No, as even a mere human you could be a formidable foe. I think you should join us Adrian," Edward translated for me.

"I thank you for your consideration Sam. I think I will, if the Cullen's will let me?"

"Hell yes!" I heard Emmett exclaim. But I didn't need his approval, I needed Carlisle's.

"Carlisle, yours is the only opinion I want. What do you say?"

"What else can you do?" I took that question as approval and turned towards Emmett.

"Come on Emmett let's see if you fare any better than Sam."

"You do realize that I'm a vampire right; and that I'm faster and stronger than you are?"

"Yes I know, but you have _no idea_ what I'm capable of. Now, let's get this party started, shall we?" Emmett started towards me and I started to pump my legs like Luffy did in my favorite manga, One Piece. "Gear second. Gum-gum jet pistol!" I threw my fist at Emmett just as he started to throw his own. When they connected, it was like a thunder clap. Then I made my next move. "Gum-gum jet bazooka!" I threw both my hands at Emmett and he went sailing before he could even get his composure back. "Whoa… whoa… whoa… ahh!"

"What's the matter Emmett, big bad vampire scared of heights," I asked him. By the time the question left my lips, Emmett was running towards me full steam out of the woods. So I did one of my last tricks that would show that I can hold my own against a vampire; even ones that are as hard as marble. I put my thumb to my mouth and said, "Gear third." I bit down through my bone and blew as much air into my hand as I could.

"Gum-gum gorilla slam!" I slammed my hands down just as he got under them. I felt him go under, and when I lifted them up he was nowhere to be seen, just a big crater where my hands just were. I turned and low and behold, he was next to me.

"Wow! If I was under that hit, man I would've been as flat as a cartoon. You're pretty good, for a human."

"Thanks Emmett, coming from you that actually means a lot. Anyway, I think I've shown enough tonight, time for you guys to get back to work." While I was walking back apparently as I was fighting Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going at it; and Alice was having a talk with Bella about her plans on putting herself in danger. When I got there Jasper and Edward called a draw. The rest of the night was uneventful with everyone taking turns. Carlisle was first, Rosalie was second, Esme was third, I was fourth, and it was finally to Emmett again. Every time Jasper lunged at Esme, Bella cringed. I could understand why though, she was a mother to all of them, including her. As we were watching, he was giving instructions. I was the only one besides the vampires and wolves that could see what was going on. He even tried to slow down so that Bella could see, but I saw out of the corner of my eye she was still perplexed.

"See what I'm doing here?" he would ask us. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "You need to concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Just keep moving." I saw that Bella was getting tired and told Edward.

"We're just about finished," I heard him whisper.

Jasper confirmed what he said by telling the wolves that we would be doing this again tomorrow, and that they were free to come and observe if they wished.

"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here."

Then he sighed, and I knew why. Turning to the Cullen's I said, "The pack wants to get to know each of our scents – so that they won't get them mixed up in the fight."

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

There was a grumble of complaint as the wolves got up, so I said, "Hey, if you want to fight with us and keep Forks safe, I suggest that you stop your complaining."

As the black night started to be replaced by the colors of the morning, I heard Bella gasp. I understood why. I too was amazed by the size of the wolves… and the colors.

Sam I knew was in the lead. Even though I read about it, seeing how huge he was; was still absolutely astounding. His fur coat was as black as midnight during a new moon. When I was done counting, I saw that there were ten all together. But, thanks to the vastness in their size, it seemed like there were more. I looked at Edward and he was gauging Bella's reaction, as was I.

Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right at his tail. I saw Jasper stiffen at his approach, but saw Emmett grinning like the Cheshire cat, and as relaxed as can be.

From where I was in line, I saw Sam sniff Carlisle and wince slightly as he did so. Then he moved on to Jasper.

As my eyes watched the line move, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella also looking at the line, as if searching. I knew who she was searching for. She was searching for Jacob. I looked and I found him before she did. He was a reddish-brown wolf with shaggy hair compared to the rest of the pack. Then I saw how big he was. Next to Sam he was the second biggest of the group. Being second in command I guess has its advantages. He looked casual in his stance, somehow radiating nonchalance over what was obviously an ordeal to the rest. I saw that he looked at Bella, and she stared right back.

His big wolf muzzle fell open into what I already knew was a wolfy grin. That's when I heard Bella giggle.

Jake left his place in line and went past Edward and Alice to stand not two feet away from Bella. When he stopped, he looked briefly at Edward then Jake crouched down on his two front legs to be at the same height as Bella. He was staring at her like Edward was, I guess to gauge her reaction.

"Jacob?" I heard Bella breathe.

I heard the answering rumble in Jake's chest that sounded to the both of us like a chuckle.

When she reached her hand out to him Jake leaned his huge head into her hand, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his fur. The next thing I know I see Jacob licking her face from her chin to her hair. That's when I started to laugh. "Jake, ha-ha, good one man! I bet she didn't see that one coming! Hahaha!" Bella stared me down then complained, "Ew! Gross, Jake!" She tried to smack him like if he was a human, but he easily got out of the way. The coughing bark that left his teeth I knew he was laughing like I was.

I saw Bella wipe her face on her sleeve, almost unable to not laugh with him. But, I looked at the Cullen's and the werewolves with their perplexed expressions. I started to walk away and heard the wolves leave. I also heard Edward talking to Jake about strategy. I heard him leave, but then I also heard him return. That's when I got curious and turned back around.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said when he got back to us. "What's so complicated about it?"

"Jake, we have to consider every possibility," I said. "What if by some chance one of the newborns get by you?"

"Well then, leave her on the reservation. Collin and Brady are staying behind anyway. She'll be safe."

"Are you three talking about me?"

"I just want to know what they plan to do with you when the fighting starts."

"_Do_ with me?"

"You can't stay in Forks Bella." I heard Edward's pacifying voice say. "They know where to look for you there."

"Yeah Bells," I piped up. "What if someone slipped by us?"

I saw the color drain from her face.

"Charlie?" she gasped.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured her. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably won't take that much. There's a game this Saturday."

"Well, crap! There goes your graduation present"

"It's the thought that counts." I heard Edward say. "You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben," she decided. "We could try and get them out of town."

"Bella, you can't evacuate everyone." I tried to reassure her. "Hiding you is our _first_ priority."

"So is La Push still an option?"

"She's been back and forth too much," Edward said. "She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them."

"Of course, there has to be someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he" - I saw Edward look at Bella – "or she is, this _could_ all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to show himself, but we will all be _very_ busy. It's a long shot, but we're not taking any chances."

While Edward and Jake were discussing what to do with Bella I left to go to the house. Then Esme was right next to me. "Would you like a lift to the house dear?"

"Oh, um, sure, I guess. I hope that I won't be a burden to you guys while you're planning for the fight."

"You won't be a burden to us dear. From what you've shown us you are more than capable of handling yourself."

"Thank you very much Esme. Hey, while I'm living with you guys, I would like some help in getting a few things."

"Oh, what would they be Adrian," she asked me while she was running. The books never did the running justice. It wasn't just fast, it was exhilarating! The way she moved through the forest without hitting a thing. Her even breathing never was labored, but even and slow. We got to the house in what seemed no time at all. "Welcome to our home." Again the books didn't do this place justice. The Cullen home was as big as it was described by Bella, but seeing it in person was even better. I went to the kitchen and I asked if I could talk to Rosalie and Emmett. The next thing I know they were next to me. "Gaah! Can you guys please _not _do that?"

"You rang?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys could help me out with building a car and finding and tricking out another one. If you could that would be great. "

"What do you want to build," asked Rose.

"Well, I'll show you." I pulled out my blueprints from my bag, my list of things I wanted on it, and some cash. "I call her Belatrix. She will be a one of a kind Batmobile with everything from the batman movies of my dimension. She will be forty-five feet long, with a wheel base of thirty feet; Eight-feet six inches wide; five-feet three inches tall. I also have a drawing of what she will look like when we're finished." I pulled out the drawing, and Emmett let out a wolf whistle.

"Wow, she's going to be a looker."

"Thanks Emmett, but we'll need a few other things besides specs in order to get this project up and running. We also need a jet turbine for the engine; Four Interco TSL Super Swamper Tires; some light but durable armor plating; a throttle that you push up and pull back to go slow and fast, and a million other things."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

"How much would all of this cost dear?"

"Esme, don't you worry about the money. I brought mine all with me. Oh, and all together this will cost anywhere from a quarter million to a half a million dollars. To me, and you guys, merely chump change."

"Wow, when you want this done by," inquired Rosalie.

"At the earliest by September; the latest is by December."

"I guess we better get started then." We started to call all the numbers we needed and by the time the day was over we got everything ordered, money wired, and tools lined up. "Wow that took a lot shorter time than I expected."

"Well we are in the illegal stuff too you know. We just called in a few favors. Anyway, the parts should arrive this time tomorrow."

"Good." That's when I realized we weren't alone. I heard Bella's truck pull in the drive and the engine cut off. I heard the door open and close to the house. Then I heard Edward and Bella go to Edward's room upstairs. I decided to stay downstairs and mind my own business. I decided to see if there were any rooms in this huge house that I could sleep in. So, I went to Esme and asked her. "Um, Miss Esme?"

"Yes dear? And please, call me Esme."

"Okay Mi-, I mean Esme. I was wondering if you had any rooms for me to sleep in for me to be of any help tomorrow."

"Oh, yes dear of course. We actually have a spare room downstairs that we use to entertain some human guests. You can have that one, and you can stay as long as you need."

"That's what I also want to talk to you about."

"You would like for us to build you a house?"

"Yes ma' me."

"Oh that would be splendid! What type of house would you like?"

"Well not really build, just remodel." I showed her the plans. I then showed her the underground garage for my car.

"Oh this will be so much fun! When do you want to get started?"

When she agreed so quickly, I thought I was going to pull a human moment and pass out. "Um thank you so very much Esme, you have no idea what this would mean to me. Anyway, back to your question. I would like it to be done by the end of the year."

"You are now going to be a part of this family soon. Why wouldn't I do anything for a friend?"

"You've been talking to Alice haven't you?"

She smiled and said, "Guilty as charged. You are going to be a great vampire, but we will do that when the time comes."

"Thank you so very much Esme. Again I thank you and your family for your amazing hospitality. But, I need to get going so I can sleep," I said with a huge yawn.

"That's fine Adrian. Third door on your right, there should be covers and pillows on the bed for you."

"Thank you again Esme. Good night."

"Good night, Adrian," I heard her softly call. I made it to the room and I didn't even change out of my clothes, I just pulled back the covers and plopped down on the bed and fell straight asleep.


	2. Long Night

**_Long Night_**

I woke up the next day and saw that I was in silk pajamas. I could only think of one vampire that absolutely loved to dress people up like life sized dolls. "ALICE," I yell. "Where are you, you little hooligan?!"

"Did you call?"

"Ooh, you're going to get it! I'm not a life size doll you little pixie!"

"Hey don't yell at me because you didn't change into some night clothes. I just tried to be helpful."

"Oh," I said crestfallen. "I'm sorry Alice, thank you for the clothes."

"You're welcome Adrian. Oh, and you might want to get going before the storm really hits."

"Are you trying to say that Edward, Bella, and Jake have already left for the camp site?"

"Uh yeah," she said sarcastically.

"Oh man!" I started to get dressed when a whirlwind of clothes were being put on me and I was clad in hiking gear and heavy winter clothes. "Whoa! Thanks Alice, that was very kind of you."

"Again you're very welcome. I looked at your size and got clothes that would fit perfectly. You better get going though; the others will be there right about now."

That's when I started to run out the door. "Thanks again Alice! See you later!" I reached the woods bordering the Cullen home and grabbed two of the largest trees bordering the house, pointing near the spot where the camp will be. "Gum-gum rocket!" I sailed through the air and got there in less than ten minutes. When I got there Edward was setting up camp and Jacob and Bella just got there just as I did. "Hey guys!"

"Bella, Jake, Adrian," Edward called out in relief. Apparently I just landed in the middle of him pacing in the little clearing. He moved so fast that he was a blur when he reached Bella. I heard him thank Jake then he turned to me. "How did you get here so fast? You're not a vampire or werewolf. But, you did just drop in again, you must have flown here."

_I know you can read my mind Edward. I used gum-gum rocket._ I gave him a mental picture of what I did, and he started to laugh.

"That is sure something Adrian. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes please, thank you Edward." I looked at the sky and it was a doozy. The sky was purple and not a sound was to be heard in the whole forest. "Batten down the hatches Edward it's going to be a _long _night."

When the wind shook the tent again, I woke with a start. I looked over at Bella and she was shaking like a leaf. "Bella, would you like for me to give you some of my clothes? It might warm you up."

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine, n-n-no need to worry. W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?"

"Two in the morning," Edward answered.

I heard Jake whine and Bella said, "G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-h-h-h." I knew she wanted to say here but she was shivering so much she couldn't get it out. From outside I heard Jake whine and inside I heard Edward groan that he couldn't do anything.

"Are you crazy? Carry her through _that_? Why don't you go be useful and go fetch a space heater or something?" When Jake howled Edward replied, "Now that's hardly necessary. That's also the worst idea I've heard," he called more loudly.

"Better than anything than you can come up with," Jake answered as a human. "_Go fetch a space heater._ I'm not a St. Bernard." He zipped the tent shut again, and slipped into Bella's sleeping bag.

"J-J-J-Jake you'll freeze," she tried to protest.

"Don't worry about it Bells. He runs at a toasty one-oh-nine. You'll be sweating up a storm in no time flat."

"That's right."

Edwards' hand appeared on his arm and I thought there was going to be a fight.

"Simmer down you two. Bella's freezing and you two are fighting over who tries to warm her." When I was finished Edward let go of Jakes' arm and Jake slid on in.

"Holy crow, Bells, you're freezing," he complained.

"S-s-s-sorry," she stuttered.

"If you took your clothes off then you'd warm up a lot faster."

I stared at him and Edward growled.

"What, survival one-oh-one."

"Jake, knock it off," I tell him.

"Y-y-y-yeah Jake, n-n-n-n-no one needs all ten toes."

"Don't worry about your bloodsucker," Jacob suggested, "He's just jealous."

"Of course he is. Don't you think he'd love to be in your shoes right about now?"

"Those are the breaks," he mumbled. "At least you know she wants it to be you."

"That's true," Edward agreed.

I looked away and my mind started to wander. I was wondering how I was going to help out in the coming months, like with the wedding, my swords I would like to forge, and what was going to happen when I save the three vampires I needed to. I continued to let my mind wander as the wind raked the tent. I only heard the low murmur of voices of Jake and Edward. I was only concentrating on the wind that was whipping about and only heard the low murmur of their voices talking about Bella and how they'd both still fight for her no matter what happened. I smiled at their stubbornness and let out a low chuckle.

"What are you laughing at rubber-man," asked Jake.

"I'm laughing at you two. You guys have this truce that will last exactly until first light. Anyway, I know you Edward will still keep watch. I think we should get some sleep eh Jake?"

"Sure, sure," he yawned.

I heard Edward start to hum Bella's lullaby, the one I knew so well from my CD I had back home. That's when I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Fight Time

**_Fight Time_**

I woke up to the sound of Bella shouting. "Huh, wha? What happened? Did the fighting start already?" I looked at Bella and asked, "Let me guess, you asked Edward to get you out of the sleeping bag, Jake rolled out on the cold ground, he rolled back onto you, and viola, they started to fight."

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Okay you two, knock it off! Come on guys, she's fine. Now knock…it…off!" I used my powers and tried to separate them. Was successful, somewhat. "Hey Seth a little help here?!" He came over and started to growl at the both of them.

"Come on stop it, the both of you!" When Bella touched Jacob, he started to calm down. The shaking slowed but Jake still had his teeth bared, and Seth was still growling outside.

"Hey Jake, are you hurt?"

"Of course not!" he hissed.

"Edward, you know that wasn't nice, you should apologize to Jake."

"You must be joking – he was crushing her!"

"Only because you dumped him on the floor! He didn't do it on purpose you know, and he didn't even hurt her." I saw him look at Bella and she shook her head, meaning I was right.

"My apologies dog," Edward said with a little acid.

"No harm done," Jake said tauntingly. I just turned away and left the tent. Then Jake came right past and he left to go change into a wolf. "Be careful!" My mind started to wander; then I heard a howl. I made the easy conclusion that he heard every word that was said inside the tent. A few minute later I saw Edward running to go and get Jake for Bella. I saw Bella come out next and she started to pace. "Bella, don't worry. They'll come back."

"How do you know? What if he ran and joined the fight as soon as he got there? What then?" She continued to pace and I saw she was sweating up a storm.

That's when Seth started to whine.

"What is it Seth?" Bella asked.

Seth got up on his and continued to whine. His nose was pointing towards the west. I took my fighting stance and got in front of Bella. "Seth, is it the others?"

I thought Bella was going to collapse from worry when Edward and Jacob came through the woods again.

"It's just us, Seth," Jake said from a distance. I started to think about what was about to happen like in the book. But before I got to voice my opinion about what I wanted to do, Edward said, "I'll take Seth and Adrian out a little ways, so I can straighten a few things out. We won't be far, but I know how much you hate having an audience."

"Hurry back," I heard Bella whisper. I turned away from them and I started towards the woods. I was halfway in when Edward stopped me.

"What book do you mean Adrian?"

Oh crap, I didn't want it to go down like this, but I had to tell him. "Well I was hoping to keep this for later, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. In my dimension, you, Bella, Jake, and everyone else are only a work of fiction. You were imagined up by a lady named Stephanie Meyer. She created this world of yours out of her imagination, but in actuality, and unbeknownst to her, she created another universe. After a decade of research, schooling, and millions of dollars later, here I am." I then gave him a mental picture in my head and gave him only the parts he needed to know for now.

"Huh, so why are you hiding things?"

"There are some parts you don't need to know _just yet_."

"I understand that. You can keep it to yourself, for now," he said with a smirk. "We better get back."

"Got it." I started back towards the campsite and I stopped at the fringe of the trees. I knew that he and Bella would like some time to talk. "Come and sit with me Seth. Would you like to tell me what it's like to be a werewolf?" I saw him sit down next to me, when I looked at him he just rolled his eye at me. "Ah, of course you can't _now_, but how about later?" I saw one of his ears turn and he howled. Then he started to whimper. "It's started hasn't it," I asked him. The response I got was a whine. I heard Edward yell, "Go Seth!" That's when I knew the fight was heading for _us_, "You to Adrian," he yelled at me.

"I want to help!"

"You can help by going with Seth! Now GO!"

I ran as fast as my human legs could carry me and I ran into Seth's big furry coat. "Oof! You could have warned me Seth, you big lummox!" He whined at me I just couldn't be angry at him. "Sorry Seth. I'm as worried about your friends as you are. You guys are my friends now to." He bobbed his head in agreement. He looked at where we came from and dashed away growling. "Hey, wait up!" We both crashed through the trees and Seth had, who if I remember right was Riley, throwing him to the ground. Then I heard Victoria talking to Edward, "Oh, you brought me _another_ snack; how nice of you."

"I'm no one's snack Victoria. I'm here to actually help Edward get rid of you."

"_You_ get rid of _me_? Honey, I'm a vampire, you're just a human. What could you possibly do to stop me?"

"Just this," I said. I started to pump my legs and I said, "Gear Second." I joined Edward in circling around her. As we were circling I threw the first punch. "Jet pistol!" She dodged it amazingly, and she started to move side to side trying to get past us. "I don't think so!" I threw another punch.

"Jet bazooka!" I missed again, but amazingly got Riley instead. I heard the tearing sound of metal and Riley screamed. As another chunk flew off his body, I heard Edward taunting Victoria. But I wasn't really paying attention to them; I was concentrating on keeping Bella and Seth safe. I saw Riley throw a punch at Seth and I made it just in time to end up having a shoulder get popped out of place. "Yeow, that smarts!" Seth heard me and helped me put it back in place. "Thanks Seth." He bobbed his head to say you're welcome. He ended up behind Edward as I ended up beside him.

I saw Victoria's eyes bug out of her head when she saw us.

"They won't turn on me, you provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

"Good going you _dumb red headed bitch!_" Seth started to laugh. "You like that one Seth?"

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Edward alone.

"Look closely Victoria. Does he really look like the monster that James tracked down in Siberia?"

I saw her eyes go round and round like a merry go round. "Not the same?" she snarled. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," I murmured, my voice like acid, as we moved closer at the same time. "Except what you want. You'll never touch Bella."

She shook her head, fast and jerky, fighting the diversions that Edward and I were setting up. She tried to duck around him, but he was already in place to block her as soon as she thought of the plan.

I saw Riley watch the violent ballet, his eyes anxious for his 'partner'. That's when I decided to strike. "Seth, now!" Seth kicked Riley towards me and I was ready to send another chunk of him flying. "Gum-gum jet pistol!" I heard a crunch and sent another piece of the vampire flying. He bellowed and launched a counter offensive, a backhanded blow to me that sent me into the rocky wall, with a force that shook the whole peak. I let out a grunt of pain and landed a few feet in front of Bella.

I decided to lay there in order to get my second wind. The entire time I heard Edward and Victoria dance around the clearing. Then I saw Riley's shadow fall across me, ready to rip out my throat. I heard a gasp and a sigh simultaneously, as I saw Victoria fly out of the dance, as she was smashed halfway into a small spruce. She dropped back into the clearing landing on her feet like a cat. At the same time Edward came to my rescue and grabbed Riley by the arms and started to heaved, at the same time Riley's screams of agony ripped through the little 'arena', as I decided to finally call it.

At the same exact moment, I decided Edward was having enough fun, and I sprang up ready for round three. That's when Victoria decided to spring, I wasn't about to let her get to Bella. "Gum-gum jet bazooka!" I hit her straight in the middle of her chest, and the impact sounded like an explosion, sending her into another tree, this time cutting it in half. Again she landed on her feet, crouched and ready. She just stood there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth and Riley still circling each other. Riley was trying to retreat, with his one arm missing. I decided to help him out for a quick second. "Hey Seth over here!" He grabbed Riley by his shoulder and threw him in my direction. "Gum-gum jet pistol!" I hit Riley right in his shoulder and his other arm disconnected from his body. He let out a tortured plea, "Victoria!"

She didn't even look at him. I sent Riley flying one last time. "Go finish him off Seth." He nodded at me and Riley's screams along with the sound of tearing metal could be heard. Then his screams ended. That's when Victoria tried to retreat faster, after she threw Bella one short, agonized stare of longing.

"Come on Victoria," my voice seductive.

"Stay a while," Edward added.

She wheeled and flew toward the refuge of the forest. Like an arrow from a bow.

"I don't think so." I grabbed her and threw her towards Edward. "Edward, catch!"

He caught her and he looked like he was kissing her. The clamor from Seth's efforts covered every other noise, so there was no discernable sound to make the image one of violence. Then the fiery tangle of hair was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The shivering orange waves fell to the ground, and bounced once before rolling toward the trees.


	4. First Save

**__****_First Save_**

I saw Bella frozen in shock. She was trying not to stare at Victoria's severed head that was covered in the fiery locks that she was so afraid of.

Edward was in motion again, coolly business like, while he dismembered the headless corpse. I saw Bella standing against the cliff wall, looking at Edward, gauging whether or not he was hurt. I went over to soothe her. "Bella, don't worry, he's fine. I have to go help." I went and covered the dismembered limbs with pine needles. Then Edward and Seth came back from the woods; Edward with his arms full of Riley and Seth with his torso in his mouth. As they added their burden to the pile Edward pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

"Get every piece," he said to the both of us. We scoured the campsite for any piece of the vampires that we had missed, occasionally tossing small white pieces of stone into the fire. Seth handling the pieces with his mouth and Edward and I handled the others with our hands. When we were done, the raging fire sent a pillar of purple smoke curling up like a living thing. It smelled like burning incense, and it was just a tad bit uncomfortable. Seth made a snickering noise, deep in his chest, Edward smiled.

Edward stretched out his arm, his fist closed. Seth and I both grinned. I bumped my fist against his, and Seth bumped his nose against his hand. "Nice teamwork," he murmured.

Seth coughed a laugh and I laughed with him. Edward took a deep breath, and turned toward Bella.

"Bella love," he extended his hands out, palms forward.

"Bella could you please drop the rock, slowly now, so you don't hurt yourself," I asked her.

She dropped it and Edward started talking again, "You don't have to be afraid, Bella. You're safe now. I won't hurt you."

"Come on Bells, it's going to be alright. I know you're frightened right now, but it's all over. No one is going to hurt you, _we_ won't hurt you," I said. She stared at the three of us and she came out of her daze.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She took a step toward her beloved, and he took a step back.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Wait, aren't you afraid of him?" I asked incredibly.

"Why would I be afraid of him?" She staggered a few feet and tripped. Edward caught her in time before she could touch the ground.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry. It's all over, it's over."

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I'm just freaking out. I just need. A minute." Edward's arms circled around her and drew her closer.

"I'm so sorry," he said again. She started to kiss him, and I turned away.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you at all," she demanded.

"I'm absolutely fine," he said, burying his face in her hair.

"Seth? Adrian?"

"I'm more than fine Bells," I said to her pleased.

"Seth's more than fine too. In fact, they're both very pleased with themselves."

"What about the others? Alice? Emmett? The wolves?"

"All fine. It's over there, too. It went just as smoothly as I promised."

"I think we got the worst of it here," I said.

"Could you tell me why, why would you think I should be afraid of you guys?"

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Bella looked confused when he said that.

"I didn't want you to see that. To see _me_ like that. I, I mean we, must have terrified you."

"You…what, thought you scared me off," she snorted.

"Bella, we just killed, beheaded, and disembodied a sentient being not twenty feet from you. That doesn't _bother_ you," I asked.

We frowned at her.

"Not really. I was only afraid that you, Seth, and Adrian were going to get hurt. I wanted to help, but there was only so much I could do…"

"Yeah, I understand that Bella. Your trick with that stone. You nearly gave us a heart-attack! Not the easiest thing to do, even when one of us is a vampire," I said pointing towards Edward.

"I wanted to help…Adrian was hurt…."

"I was feigning that Bella. Come on Bells, I'm made of rubber! It was a trick! Then you…!"

"He couldn't see what you were doing, so I had to step in. He's a little disgruntled that he won't be bragging a single handed defeat now, same with Seth," Edward said to her.

"Adrian was…faking?"

I saw him nod sternly then, I looked at the flames with Seth, our smugness radiating off the both of us in waves.

"Oh."

"I didn't know that," she said, with a little rage in her voice.

_We're going to get it now_, I thought to myself.

"Well, it's not easy being the only helpless person around. Oh, just you wait till I'm a vampire! I'm not standing on the sidelines next time."

A dozen emotions flitted through my mind. I knew Edward was disgruntled too.

"Next time," Edward asked incredibly.

"You think there is going to be _another_ war soon," I added.

"With my luck? Who knows?"

"Oh boy. Edward, you have your work cut out for you. You know that?"

He just rolled his eyes, but when I looked at Bella, she knew that he was lying. I knew it wasn't over, and she must have gotten the same idea.

"Hold on. Didn't you say something before - ? About a complication," she asked, "And Alice, needing to nail down the schedule for Sam. You said it was going to be close. What was going to be close?" She looked at him. "Well?"

"It's nothing, really," Edward said to her. "But, we do need to be on our way…."

"Define nothing."

"We only have a minute, so don't panic, okay? I told you that you had no reason to be afraid. Trust me on that, please?"

"No reason to be afraid. Got it."

Edward pursed his lips for a second, deciding what to say. Then he glanced at Seth, as if he called him.

"What's she doing?" he asked.

Seth whined; it was an anxious, uneasy sound. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

Then everything was dead silent for a few seconds. Until Edward gasped.

"No!" He threw out one of his hands, as if to try and grab something that Bella and I couldn't see. "Don't –!"

A spasm racked through Seth's body, and a howl, blistering with agony, ripped through his lungs.

Edward fell to his knees at the exact same moment, gripping the sides of his head with two hands, his face furrowing in pain.

Bella screamed in bewildered terror, as she tried to pry his hands away from his face, but to no avail.

"Edward! Edward!"

His eyes focused on her, but they were a few miles away, in the clearing.

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's," He broke off, and he winced again, like he got hurt.

"Come on Edward, what's happening in the clearing?!" I cried out.

"We're fine. We're going to be okay," he gasped again. "Sam – help him –"

I understood he was using the pack plural. Bella sagged and Edward caught her. He sprang to his feet, with her in his arms.

"Seth!" he shouted.

Seth was crouched, still tensed in agony for one of his pack mates. Looking like he wanted to launch himself into the forest.

"Don't do it Seth!" I ordered. "You have to go _straight home_. Now! Do you understand me? You run home _as fast as you can_!"

Seth whimpered, shaking his big shaggy head from side to side.

"Trust him Seth. He knows more than you think," Edward said backing me up.

"Please Seth, trust me."

"Edward." I heard Bella's voice constrict. "What happened, Edward? Adrian? What happened to Sam? Where are we going? What's happening?!"

"We have to get back to the clearing." I told her.

"Yes, Alice saw the probability of this happening earlier this morning. She passed this onto Sam and Seth. The Volturi have decided to intercede."

I too knew this was going to happen. I needed to get to the clearing. And _fast_.

As if he was reading my thoughts, which I knew he was, Edward agreed. "Yes, we do need to get there Adrian. Like _now_."

I saw Bella's confused look as she tried to make sense of this new dilemma.

"Don't panic. They aren't coming for us. It's just the contingent guard that usually cleans up this kind of mess. Nothing major. But, they did time this almost perfectly. As if no one in Italy would morn if the newborns reduced the size of the Cullen family." The words came through his teeth, almost in a hiss.

"Is that why we're going back," Bella asked her beloved.

"It is in part. Mostly, it will be safer for us to present a united front at this point. They have no reason to harass us, but…Jane's with them. If she thought we were alone somewhere away from the others, it might tempt her. Like Victoria, Jane will probably guess that I'm probably with you."

"Let me guess, Demetri is with her; right? _And_ if she asked, he could find us on Jane's orders?"

"Precisely."

A strangled noise came from Bella and Edward tried to reassure her, while I was wondering if to go with them, or not.

"You can stay, or you can go. It's up to you Adrian. But I would advise against it."

"That may be so, but I'll show them that not _everyone_ is afraid of them," I hissed.

"You're funeral." He picked up Bella and ran as fast as he could into the woods; while _I_ got ready to fly. "Gum-gum rocket!" I launched myself from the campsite and flew towards the clearing. After ten, fifteen minutes of flying, I saw the clearing and I grabbed a tree to help me land. I saw that Bella was unconscious. Edward was leaning down to talk to her, and I decided to go over to the concerned vampires. I knew they heard me because Carlisle said, "Hello Adrian. I heard from my son that you were a _big_ help in dispatching Victoria and Riley."

"Yes sir. Honestly, I thought it would have been more of a challenge. What with the help I got from your son and Seth." I asked Alice how long it would be till the Volturi got here.

"Maybe four, five minutes tops."

"Thank you." I asked Carlisle, "How is Jacob? Is he healing well?"

"Yes. With him healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough; that it will still be a few days until he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I was going to go and check on him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." He looked at me, smiling slightly. "I've never went to veterinarian school."

While he was talking to Bella and the rest, I noticed young newborn Bree Tanner laying there by the flames. I decided to try and talk to her. "Hello young one." She looked at me with thirst and hunger in her eyes. She threw her head back and wailed. "Young one, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. Everything will be fine. Don't you worry about a thing." Jasper looked at me in bewilderment, like I lost my mind. Carlisle started to talk to her.

"Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it? I _want_ her."

"Bree look at me. You must stand it. You must exercise _control_ over your newborn urges. It is possible, and it is the only thing that can save you now." I told her with conviction. "If you will let me, I can _help_ you do just that." I cut my wrist, and let the blood flow. "Here, just try to not drink me dry, kay?" She drank from the wound and Carlisle tried to stop her. "Don't, I'm only trying to help her deal with her thirst."

"And this helps her out _how_ exactly," Jasper asked me.  
>"So that the Volturi don't try and kill her. I would think that if I offer myself as a food source that they would be content with that. It also takes care of Carlisle's dilemma of trying to keep her at the house while she tries to calm down."<p>

"We have company," Emmett said.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist. I knew who it was instantly.

"Welcome Jane," Edward said courteously.

As the dark shapes drew closer, they separated themselves from the haze, solidifying. I knew that Jane was in front by the darkness of her cloak. I saw all of this while Bree was still drinking. "You full there Bree," I asked.

"Thank you. I don't know your name, but how do you know mine?"

"It's complicated. It's also a long story." That's when Jane decided to speak up.

"Who's the walking snack bar?"

"My name is Adrian Jacobs. I am here at my own behest."

"I see. I still don't completely understand."

"The young one has surrendered," Edward explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane's eyes flickered to his face.

I watched as the other figures of the group exchange quick glances at each other.

I stepped in, hopefully to reassure Jane that Bree meant no harm. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There is no option for those who break the rules." Jane said flatly.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. But as long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her."

"Miss Jane," I spoke up. "No one has taught her the rules. She _is_ still so young, and her creator has been dealt with."

"Oh really? Well, you have done our job for us for today…for the most part." She said while looking at Bree. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen; including this one." Carlisle answered.

"Eighteen?" Jane repeated.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were all unskilled, in every regard."

"All? Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, with no emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

I saw Edward incline his head toward the eastern forest. I saw Jane's eyes snap up there. I figured she could see the other pillar of smoke with her vampire vision.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She only had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"We did," I told her.

Jane's eyes narrowed at my response. She turned to glare at Bree and me. "You, a mere human, dealt with a vampire? What could you _possibly_ do?"

"Would you like me to show you?" I said mockingly.

"Go ahead, this will be amusing."

"You asked for it. Gum-gum pistol!" I drew back my arm and hit Felix right square in the chest. I heard his breath come out in one big 'oof!' "That's what I can do. I'm a rubber man."

"Interesting. Aro will not be pleased that you brought another human into our secret Carlisle. But, he will be interested to know what you can do." She turned her gaze away from me, and onto Bree. "You there," she said, her dead voice harsh. "Your name."

I saw Bree throw her a baleful glare at Jane, her lips pressing ever tighter.

When Jane smiled angelically, I knew what was about to transpire. I jumped in front of her to protect Bree from her tortuous stare. "No!" I fell on the ground, writhing in complete agony. But, like Edward did before me, I didn't scream. When she broke her power, I was able to stand up. "Her name is Bree Tanner. She doesn't know anything besides what she was told. I can easily tell you there were twenty newborns in Victoria's," her name came out like a poison, "army. She doesn't know who created her, either. Only that it hurt during the transformation."

"I can also tell you that both Riley and Victoria wanted to destroy the Cullen's, and they thought it would be easy. Just to get at Bella. He also said that if they destroyed them, that the city of Seattle would be theirs, along with all the blood they could ever want. That's why he gave the newborns her scent."

"Is that correct?"

"Yes ma 'me. He said we'd have the right coven, because she would be with them. He also told us that whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about a lot of things," Jane noted.

Bree nodded her head, relieved that the conversation had taken this fortunate turn.

"I honestly don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came back. Riley left us, and he didn't come back either like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered next to me. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" – she pointed at Carlisle – "said that they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that isn't their gift to offer, young one" I heard Jane murmur. Her voice strangely gentle. "Broken rules deserve a consequence."

Bree looked at her incomprehensively.

"Are you sure you got all of them? She said that the other half split off."

I smiled and told her, "We split up too."

Jane half smiled at my answer. "I can't say that I'm unimpressed. I've never seen a coven survive this type of magnitude for an assault. Do you know what was behind it? It seems to me like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?"

Her eyes went to Bella.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her.

Jane laughed – the sound like the laugh of a happy child. "This one seems to invoke bizarrely strange reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at Bella.

"Could you not do that?" Edward asked in a tight voice.

Jane laughed again. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

I watched as Bella shivered. Her unknown shield was still protecting her.

"It appears as though we have nothing much left here to do. Odd," I heard the apathy in her voice. "We are usually never rendered unnecessary. Too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been fun to watch."

"Yeah," I said quickly. "And you were so close. Shame you didn't arrive a few minutes early. You would have fulfilled your purpose in coming here."

She met my gaze with unwavering eyes. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

I saw Edward nod his head in agreement.

Then Jane looked at Bree again completely bored again. "Felix?"

"Wait," I interjected. "We could teach the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She obviously didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle answered. "We could certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"We don't take exceptions," And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" Her eyes went straight for me again, then Bella. "Aro will be _so_ interested that you are still human Bella. And that you brought another human in on our secret. Perhaps he will pay a visit."

"I already knew about them Jane. But that's a story for another time."

That's when Alice stepped in. "The date is set," she told Jane. "Perhaps we'll visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged apparently indifferent, she never looked at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought that Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Carlisle nodded, his expression pained.

"Take care of that Felix," Jane said.

"I don't think so." I concentrated on speeding up my heart rate, and put it in my arm. When Felix got to Bree, I had enough. "Gum-gum jet pistol!" I hit him in the chest again, but he only moved back a few feet. "Okay, I'm done clowning around." I bit down on my thumb to get ready to show Jane another trick. "Gear third." I blew into my bone and decided to send Felix flying. "Gum-gum giant bazooka!" When he went sailing over the treetops, I decided to get cocky. "He's going, going, and he's gone! Now who's next?"

"Interesting. You're a lot stronger than I thought. Okay, I'll make this _one_ exception, Bree is free to go. It was nice to meet you Adrian."

I was dumbstruck. Jane of the Volturi never let a vampire _go_. Little did I know that would be the first of many surprises to come.


	5. New Friends

When we got back to the Cullen house, Alice and Bella disappeared into the upstairs bathroom. I decided to talk to Bree about her new living arrangements. "Bree, are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I never got to thank you for saving my life. I thought I was going to die," she said hugging me.

"Honestly, I never thought Jane was going to let you live." She gasped at my response. "No, no, not like that. I knew she was going to let you continue your existence, but I didn't think she would come and let you live with the Cullen's."

"Oh. Well, I would also like to thank you all, especially you Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Cullen, and Edward. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"You can start by being a 'vegetarian' vampire. It will take a few months, but your eyes will go from the ruby red of a newborn, to the golden yellow of the Cullen family. But, you have to control yourself. Otherwise, Carlisle won't be so lenient next time, okay?"

"Okay."

I let her be, because I wanted to talk to Alice about _my_ future. I waited at the bathroom door. I didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Bella came out with bags full of clothes and truck keys in hand. Before she got to the door, I asked her, "Alice, I was wondering do you…" she beat me to my question.

"Do I see you becoming a vampire? Yes I do. You're like Bella. You'll be an interesting case. I see a lot of things changing around here. Not just here, but around the entire town. I don't know what you're planning, but it will catch the Volturi's attention, if it hasn't caught Aro's attention already with you being a rubber man," she told me with a wink.

"Thank you Alice. I appreciate the information. I'll catch you later; I have to talk to Rose."

"Okay. Bye." She disappeared down the stairs as Rose appeared in front of me. "Yikes! Jesus Rose, don't do that!" She started to laugh at my reaction; I couldn't help but laugh to. I knew I was going to get used to that, and soon. "Did everything get here that we needed?"

"Oh yes. I did a computer generation of the car you want, and it looks _fantastic_."

"I know it does, I drew it myself. Shall we get to work?"

"Let's." We went to the garage, and everything was laid out before us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett walk in. "Would you like to help Emmett? We could use your strength."

"Sure thing. I need something to do after that little scuffle." When he was done, we got straight to work. The entire time I was only concentrated on the task at hand. I didn't realize how late it was until Esme came in.

"Adrian sweetie, it's twelve in the morning. You should get some sleep. Rose and Emmett will let it sit until morning." She gave me a kiss on the head and when I tried to get up, my legs were numb.

"Uh oh." I thought I was going to fall on my face when she caught me.

"I got you. Would you like me to carry you?"

"You don't have to do that. I can manage."

"You're as stubborn as Edward." She picked me up and carried me to my room anyway. She didn't even have to put me down to get the door. She carried me to my bed, and tucked me in.

"Thank you Esme," I said with a yawn.

"Oh and Bree says thanks again."

"Mm-hm." I was too tired to even respond. So I just let sleep take me.

I woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on the door. "Ugh. Is anyone going to get that?" I asked no one in particular. "I guess I'll get it then." I got up and walked to the door. When I looked out to see who it was, I was more than surprised. I opened the door and Seth was on the other side, wearing nothing but sweat pants and a pair of shoes. "Uh, hello Seth, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I was wondering if Carlisle was here."

"No, I think it's just me for right now."

"Oh, where do you think the Cullen's went?"

"They probably took Bree hunting. While we wait, do you want to tell me more about being a werewolf?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that you asked me about that. What with all of the commotion going on with the battle, and the Volturi coming. Sure."

"Come on in. I'll make us some pancakes while we wait. You're probably hungry." I went to the Kitchen and started to make some chocolate chip pancakes for Seth and me. Since it was also getting colder, I also made some hot chocolate for the both of us. I made Seth at least twenty chocolate chip pancakes, while I only had twelve. Going gear second a lot takes a whole bunch of calories out of you. "So, what's it like? Being a werewolf?" I asked while taking a bite.

"Oh man, where to start. You know the best thing about it, I think, is the heat."

"The heat?"

"Yeah. Right now I run a toasty one-o-eight. I could stand outside like this," he pointed to his shirtless body, "in a freezing rain. And you know what? It wouldn't bother me. It would probably melt before it hit me."

"Huh. I wouldn't doubt it. So, what would you say is the next best thing?"

"That's easy. It's the _speed_."

"I figured that would be your answer. What about the speed is _so_ invigorating?" I asked while taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Being able to catch up with vampires. Well, the bad ones anyway. I know the Cullen's wouldn't hurt anybody; unlike my brothers and sisters. Especially Sam. He thinks all vampires are evil down to the core. I think ever since we helped Carlisle out, he likes him, but," he paused.

"I know what you mean. But, he doesn't trust everyone _else_ just yet. Just Carlisle."

"Yeah."

He turned is head as if hearing something. I decided to listen too. I heard the sound of feet on the porch. "I guess they're back."

"How do I look? Do I look all right, nothing out of place, right?"

"No, you look fine. Do you have the hots for a certain vampire?"

"NO!" Seth said defensively.

"I think you _do_. Is it a certain new vampire named Bree Tanner?" I asked teasing. When he blushed, I knew I had my answer. "You do! You have the hots for Bree. I figured it would be like that. Just, be yourself."

"I can do that."

"_And_," I added. "You have to behave."

"I'm not _that_ bad. Besides, I have to get to know her first."

"Good." I decided to address the rest of the family. "Hey guys. Seth and I are in the kitchen." I said loud enough for them to hear. I also heard another voice in the house now that didn't belong to any of the Cullen's. "Hey Bella! I made chocolate chip pancakes if you're hungry."

"Thanks Adrian."

"No problem. Hey Alice, did she talk to you about the wedding?"

"Yes. I can do the wedding!"

"But, she has a few limitations right?"

"I have until August thirteenth, she has the veto on the guest list," she told me.

"And, if you go overboard on _anything_ she will never talk to you again."

"Yep."

"Then you have nothing to worry about then, eh Bella?" I said to her.

"Did you show her the dress?"

"I was just about to, before we took the little detour to the kitchen."

"I get it. Go show her the dress." Alice practically dragged Bella to her closet upstairs, while the rest of the Cullen's were still in the kitchen. I saw that Seth was staring, I mean _staring_ at Bree. I looked at Bree and she was staring right back.


	6. Imprints

I woke up that morning at my mom Sue's house with the intent of just getting to know the Cullen's better. But, when I left I never thought that I'd _imprint _on a vampire. I knew that when we faced off the newborns with the Cullen's; while I was with Edward, Bella, and Adrian; that we would win. But, when I saw _her_ give up and surrender in the pack mind, it was like gravity let go of me, and she kept me here. Through the pack mind, it was a small thing. So, when Adrian let me in and made me pancakes and hot chocolate, I had an ulterior motive, somewhat. So when the Cullen's, including Bree, came back from their hunting trip, I just stared at her. Now I felt what Sam has with Emily, Quil and Claire, and how Jared feels with Kim. I also noticed when they walked in the door Bree's scent didn't burn my nose, that was new to me. I just continued to stare until Edward cleared his throat, sensing my thoughts.

"Um hi guys. Did you have a nice hunting trip?"

Carlisle spoke up then. "Yes, it was a success. Bree here is taking to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle very well. Aren't you Bree?"

Bree turned away looking embarrassed, and answered the doc. "Oh, um, yes. It was interesting to say in the least. Never knew elk was so tasty compared to humans. I just have a question though."

"What is it sweet heart?" Esme asked.

"I used to eat a lot of fish when I was human. Did you guys ever think about 'fishing'? What I mean to say is, have you guys ever tried fish blood?"

"That sounds interesting to try," Edward said. "Seth, where are your manners? Introduce yourself."

"Oh, hello," I said blushing. "My name is Seth Clearwater. You must be Bree Tanner right?"

"Oh, um, yeah. It's nice to meet you Seth. How long have you known the Cullen's?"

"I've known them for a little while. But in reality, my whole life."

"What do you mean, 'Your whole life'?"

"With Carlisle's permission I would like to tell you, in private."

"Go ahead Seth. She deserves to know."

"Thank you Carlisle. Is there someplace we could go?"

Edward came to save the day. "You could take her to the cliffs where you guys swim."

"That sounds like a great idea Edward." Adrian piped up. I felt _so_ embarrassed. Not even ten seconds in the door and they were already hooking us up.

"You swim Seth?" Bree asked me.

"I do in my free time. The guys and I go for a swim off of the cliffs once and a while. It's pretty fun. Would you like to come sometime?" I asked flustered.

"Sure. It would sound like fun."

When she agreed, I thought I was going to jump and hoot for joy. But, I remembered what Adrian said to me. So I had to behave, for now.

"Okay then, I guess it's a," I paused at the word, "Date." _I can't believe I just said that. I don't even know her for thirty minutes and we're going on a date. _I thought to myself.

"I guess it's a date then," she agreed. I thought my jaw would hit the floor.

Then Adrian piped up. "You guys better go. You _do_ have a lot of explaining to do Seth. Hey Bree, you know how to drive?"

"I think so. That's one thing from my human life I remember."

"Then do you have your license?"

"I don't know if Riley or, Victoria was it, took it. But I think I had one."

"Don't worry about it Bree. We can make you another one." Carlisle said. "We can get you a new license, new social security card, and a new name."

"You can do that?"

"We have to." Esme said. "Every few years we have to move, so as to avoid suspicion because we don't age. So, what would you like your name to be? Would you want Cullen, Hale, or," she paused. "Would you like it to be Jacobs?"

When I heard those names, the last one being a huge surprise, I remembered what Adrian did for us yesterday. I looked at her and said, "Go ahead and take Jacobs Bree. If you would have seen him yesterday, you would take it."

"I was thinking on taking Mr. Jacobs name anyway. Besides Carlisle, he showed me the greatest kindness." Turning to Esme she said, "I'll take Jacobs Mrs. Cullen. I think that would fit me just fine." She turned to Adrian and said, "Thank you again Mr. Jacobs. What you did for me that was totally unnecessary, and very sweet of you."

"Please, if you're taking my name, call me dad," Adrian said.

"Thanks, Adrian, I mean, thanks dad."

"Well, we better get started on it then," Rose said. She and Esme disappeared to go off and create the things Bree needed.

"I'm guessing that this will be a while right?" I asked Emmett.

"Maybe a half hour to an hour, give or take a few minutes."

Adrian spoke up then. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

I looked at Bree and she looked at me. We both shrugged our shoulders. We definitely didn't have a clue. I saw Adrian rub the stubble on his chin.

"I have an idea! Do either one of you know how to play Yugioh?" he asked while grabbing his backpack from his room.

"That weird card game, that's had like, fifty different seasons," my girl asked.

"Yep. You want to learn how to play?"

I looked at her and she looked at me, so I said, "Eh, why not." The next thing I knew two hours had passed, and we had an audience.

"You guys are playing Yugioh huh? I've seen other kids play it, it looks fun," Alice piped up.

Bree and I had been playing for an hour and a half after Adrian taught us how to play. "Yeah it is. Adrian taught us how, and now we've been playing for like, two hours."

"I taught them for a half hour, and let them go. This is still their first game. Hey Alice, Edward, bet you guys would be formidable opponents. Just like in chess. As a matter of fact, this is like chess, just with a whole different twist."

"Hm, want to try it Alice?" Edward asked.

"Why not; let's let Bree and Seth finish up though."

"Thanks Alice." I drew and I looked at my hand. I had chain summoning, magical hats, and all three Egyptian god cards; the winged dragon of Ra, Obelisk the tormentor, and Slypher the sky dragon. I only had two other monsters on the field and one trap. "I activate Chain summoning. I get to summon three cards from my hand without tributing. Come forth Obelisk the tormentor, the winged dragon of Ra, and Slypher the sky dragon, the three Egyptian gods!"

"You are _such_ a total geek," Bree told me.

"What can I say, I like watching it on Saturdays. Now Slypher, second mouth flare, Obelisk, fist of fate, and Ra, sun ray! Attack all at once!"

"I activate the trap card, magical cylinder. Say good bye to your life points, and your monsters Seth," she said winking at me.

I did the math, and I was at negative five thousand. "What happened? I had a full proof plan!"

"Dude," Emmett said. "You just got schooled by a _girl_. Nice going Bree." I saw Emmett give her a high five, Edward was trying not to laugh, and Adrian was laughing his head off at my expense. Bree must have seen my distraught look, because she came over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it Seth. It's only a card game." She turned to Esme and Rose. "Is everything good to go?"

"Yep. We even got you a new car."

"Really, what kind of car is it?"

"It's not really a car, so much as a truck."

I got curious so I asked, "What kind of truck is it?"

"It's a two-thousand three Gemballa GT Seven-Fifty. It's also tricked out. It has a superior suspension, turbo, nitrous oxide, computer system for timing everything, racing tires, brakes, and a brand new transmission and engine. It rides on some twenty inch rims, with twenty two inch tires. It's also blood red with gold tinted windows." Rose pulled out a picture of what it looked like, and it was fantastic, just as she described. "It gets even better," she said to Bree.

"It's just right outside." This came from Adrian. "As Bella was pulling up with that loud monster of a truck," Bella ribbed him. "Emmett parked it. He gave me the keys, and I wanted to give them to you," he said holding up the keys. "Welcome to the family Bree sweetheart."

"Oh dad, I can't thank you, _any_ of you enough. This is the best present _ever_!"

"Well, are you going to leave for your date, or just stand and gawk," Emmett ribbed Bree.

"Back off Emmett," I said. "Like her dad said, she is a part of the family now, well, his anyway."

"He is just as part of the family as the rest of you. Right Adrian," Esme winked.

"That's right. So you better get used to the idea of me being your sort of brother Emmett. 'Cause you'll be seeing a lot of me from now till the wedding."

"Come on Seth, let's go while they're still talking," Bree said dragging me out the door.

"We heard that," came a chorus of voices.

"Be back here at 9:30 p.m. young lady! Seth has school tomorrow!"

"Dad, I'm a vampire for crying out loud!"

"I know that. But Seth isn't. Oh, and Seth," Adrian spoke.

"Yes sir," I gulped.

"Behave yourself. If I find out from Edward you were being anything but a gentleman, well," he pounded his fists together showing he would beat me to a pulp, if I so much as _touched_ his daughter without his or her permission.

"Yes sir," I said getting into the car.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!"

'_She's taking calling Adrian dad well enough_', I thought to myself.

"My job sweetie, get used to it."

We finally left the house and after a few minutes driving thanks to Bree, we were at the cliffs where we dived in good weather. As we got out I couldn't help but look at her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Standing at a petite 5', dark brown hair the color of my fur, and those piercing red eyes, oh how I could look at them and never turn away. She turned and saw me staring. I looked away quickly embarrassed.

"So, how do we get to the top?"

"We just go around this cliff face here," I said showing her. "As soon as you turn this corner, there is a path that leads to the top." The entire way up, I looked and caught her staring at me, and she caught me staring at her, again. When we reached the top, we sat down and I began the story of our tribe. "The story begins not with werewolves, but spirit warriors…"

After a few hours I told the story, and got to the imprinting. Bree was a good listener, never stopped me to even ask a question. "Now, like I said with Utlapa finding his true love in a woman we call The Third Wife. That was what we call the 'first imprint.' It's not like true love at first sight, but like gravity moves. When you find 'her' it's not the Earth holding you anymore, but her. It's a lot like gravity. When you find her, it goes from the Earth holding you to her. You would do _anything_ for this person, be anything; A big brother, a loving fiancé, _anything_. When I saw you through the pack mind, it was a small impact. But, when I met you at the Cullen's, it hit me full force. It was like steel cables were attached to me and pulled me towards you."

"I know this may sound weird for you Bree but, you are my imprint and I would do absolutely anything to keep you safe and happy. I asked Sam about it, and he said that this is the first time _any_ of us has imprinted on a vampire. I showed him what happened and he agrees, although a little cautiously, he has accepted that I care for you."

"Seth that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"You are taking this quite well, which surprises me."

"I feel the same way about you too. I know it sounds weird but, I want to be friends first and see where it takes us okay," she explained.

"Whatever you want Bree. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you for understanding."

We walked back down to the car and left to go back to the Cullen's. As we got back, I saw Jake's Rabbit in the yard. We walked through the front door, and were greeted by the Cullen's and Adrian. I saw Jake at the kitchen table playing Yugioh with Adrian. I looked at the life points, and Adrian was losing. "Dude, how are you only at a 1,000 life points?"

"Feh, Jake is a beginner. So, I'm letting him win."

"Letting me win? I don't think so." He drew his next card, and I saw he had all three blue eyes white dragons, magical cylinder, and Fusion. I walked next to Adrian, and he had Magical Hats, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magic Attack, Dark Magician, and a Blue Eyes of his own. I looked at his field and he had Dark Magician Girl, magical cylider, and block attack.

"You want me to go full force then Jake? I've been playing this game since I was 10. I know _everything_ about it."

"Go ahead, go all out. You do, I have a few surprises waiting for you."

"Oh you do? Well, it's my turn anyway. I draw." He took one look at his card and smiled like the Joker. I looked, and he had Chain Summoning. "Oh Jake, Jake, Jake. You should be worried right now."

"Why should I be? I'm winning," man he was cocky.

"I'll show you then. I activate chain summoning, allowing me to summon three monsters _without_ tributing. Come forth my old friends, Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Blue Eyes White Dragon! I also put down two cards in my spell and trap zone. You're turn my friend."

"I draw. Heh, that one was a pretty good trick Adrian. I have one of my own," he showed us that he too had chain summoning. "I activate Chain Summoning, allowing me to summon three monsters without tributing. Come forth all three Blue Eyes White Dragons! I also activate fusion summoning to fuse my three Blue Eyes, and bring Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now with my new friend out on the field, I attack your Dark Magician Girl. Blue Eyes, White Lightning attack!"

"I activate the trap card Magical Cylinder. Sorry Jake, your attack is redirected right back at your monster."

"I end my turn," he muttered.

"Now, since it's my turn, and I only have three monsters on the field, I'll have to remedy that. I draw. Well, would you look at that."

I had to look. He had double summon in his hand. "Jake, you're going to be in trouble man."

"I have two monsters in my hand right now, and I think play time is over."

I checked Jake's life points. He was still at 3,500! _'What are you planning?'_

"I summon D.D. Warrior Lady and Time Wizard. Come forth my old friends. Now, with that done, my friends deplete his life points and put him down to zero! Dark Magician I activate Dark Magic Attack destroying all spell and trap cards on your field. Say good-bye to your cards Jake, you have nothing to defend yourself with. Now, Dark Magician Girl, D.D Warrior Lady, Time Wizard, Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, and Dark Magician destroy the rest of Jake's life points!"

"Wait, you can't do that! You already used Dark Magician," Jake yelled scared.

"On the contrary, I used him to destroy your spell and trap cards. I didn't call for an attack. Now my beauties, attack!"

I saw this and in no time at all, Jake was down to 0.

"Good game Jake, who's next?"

"Our turn," Alice piped up. "After watching you four playing, I think we get it. Edward, shall we?"

"Which deck would you like to use? I have mine with the Egyptian Gods, another with all magicians, and one with all dragons. So, since I'm a gentleman, ladies first."

"Hmm, I will take the dragon deck."

"I'll take the Gods," Edward said.

"Okay, we will start you both at 8,000. Now, begin!"

Jake, Bree, Adrian, and I watched as they shuffled, divided, and drew their first five cards.

"As per the rules, we have to flip a coin to see who goes first. As always ladies first, Alice, heads or tails?"

"Hmm, tails."

He flipped it and it landed heads.

"Looks like you're first Edward."

We watched the game for a few minutes. It was tense. I knew that they both had an edge that we didn't. What with Edwards' mind reading and Alice's visions, this was going to get interesting. After an hour of waiting and a few turns later, Edward won, without using the god cards.

"You stumped even me Edward. He could give you a run for your money Adrian."

"I know. The trick is to do the unexpected, no planning. Just gut instinct."

"I'll remember that next time. There were so many possible futures; it was hard to choose the right one."

"I can see how that could be a pain. But, like I said, do the unexpected, and with Edward, I learned a trick from the show. It was the episode where Yugi went against Pegasus, the creator of the game. Keep your mind blank; then he won't see your cards, or your next move. Anyway," Adrian turned to us. "How was your trip? Was it enlightening Bree?"

"It was…fascinating to say in the least. Before Uncle Edward tells you anything dad," she told him. He looked stunned at this turn of events. "He was an absolute gentleman."

I looked as Edward nodded his head in agreement at Bree's statement.

"Good. If you want to hang out and have a fun time Seth," he looked at me. "All you have to do is ask."

"Yes sir," I stammered.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Adrian," he grinned.

"Yes si-, I mean okay Adrian."

"Now, I have to get back to work, and you young man, have to go home and patrol."

I looked at Jake. "Man, do I have to?"

"Yep, Sam's orders Seth."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? That is, if you want," I must have blushed like crazy because it got really hot in the kitchen all of a sudden.

"That would be nice," Bree said hugging me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. But, I hugged her back anyway. As I left for home, I couldn't help but look back at what I was going to miss with all my heart and soul.


	7. New Day

After I was done patrolling for the night, I went home caught a few hours of sleep, and went to school. It was the same old stuff. I was doing my work, but at the same time, I was a few miles away at the Cullen's with Bree. As soon as the bell rang at my last class, I was up and out like a shot. I went to the woods and phased. In just a few minutes, I was at the Cullen's front door. I walked up the steps ready to knock when Alice answered the door.

"Hi Seth, how are you?"

"Fine, is Bree here," I asked.

"Yes she is," her dad answered. "As soon as Alice saw her day disappear, she told me. She's in the garage with her aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. She's helping me with a project I have underway. Would you like to see her?"

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"It's a Batmobile of my own design."

"Nerd," I said.

"Hey as Chris O'Donnel said in Batman and Robin, 'It's the car. Chicks love the car.' As a matter of fact, Bree jumped on board with helping. Heck," he continued. "Rose and Emmett jumped on the chance to help."

"Emmett's a guy though," I observed.

"Yes, but he loves cars as much as Rosalie." We stopped in front of the door that must have led to the garage. "Prepare to be amazed Seth," he said opening said door.

I walked in, and to my surprise, I swooned. It was _that_ cool. It was nearly finished, or so I thought. It was black with a double axel rear, three after burners, the motor was a decommissioned jet turbine. I looked in the canopy and saw buttons and switches galore for all types of gadgets, and it had an uncovered electric battery. For what, I didn't know. It had a sort of weird chassis, like it was taken from a semi. So, I just said what was on my mind. "Wow Adrian. This is just, wow. When is she going to be finished?"

"I hope by this time in September, maybe December. Actually, you know what? I have another surprise for you guys. Step back."

We did, and he started drawing this weird circle around the car. He clapped his hands and there was a bright flash of light, and a lot of noise. When the light subsided, the Batmobile was finished. It was armored in front. Actually, I took another look, and it was armored all around. I looked at the floor, and everything that was scattered around the garage was gone. Only the empty boxes remained. "Whoa man. What was that?!"

"I forgot to mention one minor detail. I'm an alchemist. Like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist."

"That's one hell of a detail," Emmett piped up.

"So, what you did. That was alchemy," asked Rose.

"Yes."

"What was that that you drew on the floor dad," asked Bree.

"It's called a transmutation circle. I just did a few minor adjustments to the circle and presto; instant car. I thought moving up the time table would be a good idea."

"Hello, anyone in there," shouted Alice.

"We're all good Alice! Want to see the finished product?"

The little vampire appeared next to me. "Sure! Hey Seth, how are you?"

"Hey Alice, I'm fine thanks."

"Wow, I knew she was going to look good. I just didn't think she'd be _this_ cool."

"No test driving for you young lady," Adrian told her.

"Oh poo. You're not fair."

"I don't want any of that Alice. You'll get the next one. But, you want a ride," he asked holding the keys.

"PLEASE?! That would be so much fun!"

"Yep, get in."

The canopy opened smooth as anything. As both of them got in, Adrian started the car. As it started up, the afterburners kicked on. When the engine kicked in, it was the quietest thing. I heard it running, but it was a low hum. I had to ask, "You sure the car is on Adrian? It sounds like it."

"That's just the electric motor. Want to hear the actual one, step outside."

As he backed it up, there was a muscle car sound to it. Once we were outside, he let it rip. It didn't sound like a jet engine at all, but a big block hemi.

"What happened to the jet engine," I yelled over the noise.

"You're listening to it," he revved.

"Wow, alchemy at its finest."

"Yep, you say goodnight to Bree and head home okay? You can see her tomorrow."

"For real? Thank you Adrian." I went up to Bree. "Goodnight Bree," I said giving her a hug.

"You to Seth," she said hugging me back.

"Oh all right. Seth, you have my explicit permission to kiss her. Only a peck on the lips though. Ow Alice, what was that for?" She must have said something to him to change his mind. "Alright, alright, you can kiss her good night. But only that! No touchy feely alright? Ow, now what was _that_ for?"

I wasn't listening anymore. As we kissed, I got lost in it. There was nothing but Bree and I at this moment. I had to tell her what was on my mind. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

"Seth, it's been only two days. But, I have to."

"I better get going. Otherwise your dad would kill me."

"He wouldn't. He just wants me to be safe, and he's over protective."

"I heard that!"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date," she said kissing me.

I ran into the woods the happiest I've ever been.


	8. Drive

"What was the second one for? I did what you asked."

"I know. But you were being overprotective again."

"I'm her dad, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Drive."

"So that's the other reason huh? You want me to open her up. Well, let's test her out shall we?" I pulled a quarter of the way back on the throttle and peeled out of the driveway.

As we were heading down the road Alice told me, "You can put her at full throttle. There are no cops around."

"Your wish," I said grabbing the throttle; "is my command." I pulled it down all the way. We were on the 101 and we hit 350 miles an hour.

"She has more than this, come on Adrian give it all she's got!"

"You asked for it." I turned on the electric motor and we went 385 miles an hour. "That fast enough for you?"

"Come on, I know she has NOS. Hit it!"

"You are hard to impress Alice. But, you want it," I flipped the switch turning it on. "You got it." I hit the two buttons on the wheel and we hit 420. "That enough for you?" It felt like we were flying. It almost felt like I was riding on Esme's back again. "Yahoo! Man this is awesome! I never thought she could go this fast."

"Emmett tinkered with the engine a little bit," she admitted.

"Which one did he mess with Alice?"

"Both of them. He went and looked at the mechanics of the electric motor, and the jet engine. A little tune up here and there, and this is the result."

"Remind me to kick his ass, _after_ I thank him."

"Okay."

We neared the Utah, California border and we were having a blast, until Alice had a vision. "We're going to have company Adrian."

"What's the ETD?"

"ETD, what's that?"

"It means estimated time of destination. When are we going to see him?"

"In a few minutes, wait a few seconds."

As we rounded the next corner, there was a police cruiser, by the looks of things it was a state boy. I slowed down to a hundred to see what he would do. The next thing I saw were blue and red lights.

"You in the…batmobile stop your vehicle!"

"Should we," I asked Alice.

"No, he's a Utah State policeman. He can only follow us to the Washington border."

"All righty then." I pushed the throttle up to slow us down, hit the emergency brake, and did a complete 180 degree turn. I punched it and we were heading home. When we got there, I saw a new car in the garage. It was a two toned Autumn Red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury. I just had to ask. "Edward, did you do this?"

"Uncle Edward didn't do it dad, I did," my daughter told me.

"Sweetie, thank you," I hugged her. "Did you see my other car in my bag?"

"Yes. I used the money you had, so no worries about using the Cullen's money. I used ours. She cost 58 grand, but we have a 454 big block hemi, anti-lock racing brakes, NOS, new headers, a new suspension, and all the rest to trick her out."

"How much is that?"

"100 grand all told. But, there is probably going to be another 40 under the hood when we're done."

"Eh, that's fine. A drop in the well compared to what we'll have in the future."

"Let me guess, you asked Alice to invest in some stocks right?"

"You are the brightest young girl I've ever met."

"How much did you invest?"

"Oh, I only invested 5 million dollars, all in different stocks. All of it should double by the end of the week; thanks to Alice and her visions of course."

"You're so sweet. By the end of the year you should have 500 million to add to what you have. And if the rates hold steady, in two years you'll be multi-billionaires!"

"Thanks again Alice. I wouldn't have a clue at what I was doing. So, did you have fun?"

"It was so awesome! Thank you for the ride."

"Here," I said tossing the keys. "I believe I owe you a test drive."

"Eek! I'll bring her back in one piece I promise."

"I know you will. Want a ride Jasper? It'll be the most fun you'll have."

"Why not? You have put her emotions at an all-time high. Time to see what she likes so much about this car," he said getting in.

"Trust me. If she lets her loose, man prepare for the ride of your existence." I turned to Bree and Seth. My daughter was giving me the puppy dog pout. "Oh all right I give. You two can go out. Bring her back by 11:30 young man."

"Yes Adrian."

"Dad, you're doing it again."

"I know," I smiled. "Now go, before I change my mind." They left in the Gemballa and I walked around my new car.


	9. Revelations

"So," I started. "When did she get here?"

"She got here earlier today Adrian. Bree asked Edward about what you liked, and he told her to look in your bag. She made the call to the guy who owned it, and he sent it via overnight express," Rose told me. "This is her gift to you, a thank you gift for saving her life."

"I only did what I thought was right. She didn't know any better. And when I saw the opportunity to save her, I took it." I turned to Esme. "Can we get a family meeting in the living room?"

"You want to wait for Alice and Jasper first?"

"Yeah." I only had to wait for ten minutes when I heard that unmistakable roar coming up the driveway. "Good their back," I said walking to the door. I opened it up and there they were. "You two enjoy yourselves?"

"Did we ever! I drove for a little bit, and then Jasper wanted to try. He saw what I was doing, and he copied it."

"Wow Adrian, I never knew that driving could be so fun."

"You didn't waste all my nitrous now did you," I asked them.

"No, there should still be a tank and a half left."

"I'm guessing you saw what was going to happen and raced back here?"

"Yes."

We all left for the living room and I stood by the T.V. "You all know that I come from a different universe right?" They all nodded. "Well, where I come from, you guys are all characters in a book series called the _Twilight Saga_. I brought with me, all six of the books. This series was created by a lady by the name of Stephanie Meyer," I gave them _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse,_ and_ The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. "These are the books that have hit the _New York Times_ best seller list for almost a decade straight. These books, have detailed all of your exploits, thoughts, and wishes. I have read them all, numerous times in fact, to the point of near memorization. I went to college at the age of 18 and graduated with top honors in dimensional theory, astral physics, and quantum dynamics at the age of 26. I invested all the time and money I had into creating a trans-universal portal. So much so, I nearly bankrupted myself. I put on the finishing touches only a few days ago, and came here. As you know, I want to over throw the Volturi, and save three vampires. The first one was of course Bree. The other two, I can't say yet.

"You may read them if you wish," I turned to Edward. "I know you want to read these Edward. So you can finally understand what's going on inside of Bella's head." He just looked at me shocked.

"You said you have all six of the books," asked Carlisle.

"I do."

"Then why are there only four here?"

"The two I still have, have what's about to happen in between their pages. The first one has a look into what will happen to Bella after the wedding," I said holding up _Breaking Dawn_. "Right now, I know you Edward," I turned to him. "You're trying to poke around in my head to get some answers. I'm guessing that you are coming up empty. I have put up a mental wall, so that you can't. I told you a few days ago that I'd explain. Consider this as part of the explanation."

"What about the other book," asked Esme.

"This book," I said pulling out _Twilight: the Illustrated Guide_. "This book tells the readers about _everyone's_ history. That means everyone you know, knew, or will know; Even your own history. I cannot in good conscious thought, let you read them. They would reveal too much of your future," I said putting them away. "So, I ask you to please trust my judgment." I took the books back to my room, and put them in the safe I had. I opened it up using my alchemy. The safe was made so that only I could open it. With all the alchemic circles, the damn thing was nearly indestructible. No matter what human, vampire, or werewolf tried to do to open it. I walked back out to the living room after they were safely tucked away. "Now, the only reason I told you all of this is because you should know more about me, as I know about all of you."

"Why didn't you want Bree or Seth to know," asked Esme.

"I didn't want to tell her, because in _Eclipse_ and _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_, she dies. Where I come from, there is also a site on the internet called fanfiction. In these stories, people have read the books, or saw the movies."

They looked like they just got smacked.

"After they have watched the movies, or read the books, people go and write what they thought should've happened. One example is that my daughter Bree can make a physical double of herself, and she feels whatever her copy does. She lives, her copy doesn't. She comes to live here with Emmett and Rose as her parents. She even imprints on Seth, like he did with her a few short days ago."

"There are stories rated anywhere from K, for kids only, all the way to M for the smut; Also known as lemons, or sex scenes. They can get _very_ detailed. I'll give you an example. Edward," I said turning to him. "There are some very detailed things on what you and Bella do on your honeymoon. In the book _Breaking Dawn_ they hint at it. In the movie, there is only one screen shot of you two." I looked at him, and he was staring at the ground. "Don't be so surprised. If I remember right in the third book _Eclipse_, and I usually have a good one at that, you and Bella agree to at least try to have a normal honeymoon," I said using air quotes.

"What else do you know," he asked.

"I know plenty. Another example is that in _Breaking Dawn_, I'm only going to give you a brief explanation by the way, that Emmett and Rose after they were 'married' broke a few houses dear Esme built or restored for them," I said looking at the two in question. "So much so, that there would be nothing but ruble. Am I correct on that you two?"

They stared at me with incredulous looks on their faces. Either out of embarrassment or shock I couldn't tell.

"Didn't think I'd know that huh," I said with a smirk. "As another example, I'm sure they have you, Carlisle and Esme, doing some naughty things," I said on a roll. "I'm also sure, that they have you and Alice, Jasper."

"Please stop Adrian," Esme said clearly embarrassed.

"Okay I'm done," I said trying HARD not to laugh. I just single handedly embarrassed the entire Cullen household. "Anyway, back to my original point. I didn't want to say this in front of either of them. Seth would've gone crazy with worry, and Bree would probably be really shocked that she was supposed to die."

"So, what you did the other day, you saved her," asked Carlisle.

"Yes. Kinda obvious though. I saved her from a fate that she didn't deserve. She didn't know anything besides what she was told, she didn't deserve to die. She was just _thirsty_. She didn't have any control of it. If I would've let Jane, no Felix, kill her then it was a death undeserving of a newborn. I came here to this universe to undo what those horrible monsters that are the Volturi did. They tear apart covens for even the smallest thing, like acquiring someone's powers they think would benefit them, AND they destroy those who have barely done anything wrong!"

"Like my poor daughter. Then they say, 'It was for the good of our kind.' What a load of BULLSHIT," I yelled. I looked and saw incredulous looks on all their faces. "I'm sorry for the outburst."

"What do you mean 'barely do anything wrong'", asked Edward.

"Well, for example, I know you remember when they wanted to kill you and Bella. They wanted to kill you Edward, for telling her that vampires exist, and her for not being a vampire. You didn't notice that while reading Aro's mind, but it was there. If I was them, I'd let the people I love know that I'm something more. Heck, I would tell _everyone_ what I was so I wouldn't have to move around so much."

"You know we have to," Carlisle stated. "If we told them, there would be a lot of people wanting to hurt us."

"I know that. But, what if they had an understanding? I'll guarantee that some people in this town have some suspicions. Why you aren't seen in the bright day, why you go off on 'hunting trips', or why you go hiking all the time. Some would want you dead. Others, they'd want to make sure that you're not harmed because they like you so much. You guys have a great reputation with this town. You have come here and settled not once, but _twice_. It may be the rainiest place in the country, but why did you move here again? There must be another reason than that."

"There is," Carlisle said. "We love the people here. They are so kind, so caring of not just us, but the entire town of Forks. We have been outsiders for too long. It feels good to be accepted here. Even if this place can be a huge rumor mill," Carlisle said with a smile. "The hunting is pretty good to."

I yawned and looked at the clock. It said it was 11:30 on the nose. I heard the truck coming up the drive, and in a few seconds Bree's car pulled in and the two of them got out.

"Hi dad," Bree stated coming to hug me.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time with your _boyfriend_," I teased.

"Dad, stop teasing us. Besides, as always he was a total gentleman. You should know that."

"I know. Seth, come here," I told the werewolf.

"Yes sir?"

"I am going to say this only once, so listen well," I started. "I Adrian Jacobs, hereby give you my permission to date my daughter. You two are the best for each other. So, I want you to treat her right. Maybe one day, I can call you my _son_. But, if you treat her in a way that is unbecoming of a gentleman, I _will_ hunt you down, and I will tear you _apart_. Are we clear," I said with a little venom at the end.

"To tell you the truth sir," he told me. "I would _never_ treat her in anyway other than the greatest of girlfriends. I will respect her, care for her, and love her until the end of my days. I would never lay a hand on her that wouldn't be a touch out of love, sir," he finished.

"I'm glad to hear that you care for her that much. As I would expect that from a future son of mine," I said hugging him. He hugged me back, even though a little leery at first. "Now, go home, get some rest, and come here after school. I think Alice would like to talk to you about the dress that Bree would wear at Bella's wedding, and your tux also," I ended with a smile.

"O-of course sir. I will be here."

"Good. Now, off you go wolf boy."

Turning to my daughter he said, "I guess I'm going to be here tomorrow. What do you think of that?"

"I think I just can't wait until then," my daughter said kissing him.

Seth ran into the woods, with the biggest smile I ever saw.


	10. New Surprises

I left the Cullen home as happy as I could ever be. Adrian talked to me about Bree and me and about our relationship. He gave me his permission to date Bree! I was the happiest wolf ever. When I phased, it wasn't out of anger, but out of pure joy. I ran to my house, but was stopped by Sam.

'_Seth, we need you to patrol again tonight. Leah, Paul, and Jared are almost dead on their feet._'

'_Oh _man_. You just killed my buzz Sam._'

'_What happened to you that made you _so_ happy?_'

I knew he was going to poke around in my head until he found out, but I showed him anyway.

'_I see. So, Adrian gave you his permission to date Bree. I want you to be careful though. Who knows what tricks the Cullen's have up their sleeves._'

This got me pissed. '_You don't _know _them Sam! I have been with them for almost a _week_! I have gotten to _know _them! Right now, the only Cullen you trust is Carlisle. Only because he saved Jake, _and_ helped us out with the newborns!_'

'_ENOUGH,_' he yelled at me with the timbre of an alpha. '_I know you think highly of them Seth, but this is getting out of hand.'_

'_How is this _'getting out of hand_? You imprinted on Emily, and yet you're still with her. She's your _fiancée_ for God's sake! Even after what happened,_' I nearly yelled at him.

He heaved a sigh. '_I guess you're right. She still loves me even after I explained everything, and aster what happened. I also agree that I need to get to know the Cullen's better. From what you showed me, they have even accepted Adrian into their family. Just like Bella. _But, _I give you this one warning. _If_ any of them try anything, we get rid of them, permanently._'

I just bowed my head because I couldn't do anything against the alpha that was commanding me.

After my patrol for the night, I didn't bother changing out of my clothes. It was five a.m. and I had to wake up for school in an hour and a half. _Wait a minute. Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday,_ I thought to myself. I looked at my clock, turned off the alarm, and went to sleep.

_8 hours later_…

I woke up well rested, and saw it was one in the afternoon. "SHIT!" I got up put on the closest thing to clean as possible, and ran to the Cullen/Jacobs home. I got there around 2:30, and knocked on the door. Low and behold, it wasn't Adrian or even Alice, it was Edward that answered.

"Hello Seth, come in. Adrian is in the garage working on the Fury, and Bree is out 'fishing' with the others."

"Thank you Edward." I walked in and went to the garage. I heard the sound of tools being used and Adrian was under the hood of his car.

Without looking up he said, "Hey Seth, how's it hanging?"

"It's going good so far. Sam had me run a patrol last night after I got back."

"Ouch, that sounds harsh. Hand me that wrench will you, the eighth please."

I looked, and found it in the Craftsman toolbox. I handed it to him.

"Thanks. Oh, come on honey, be good to me," I heard him say.

"You talk to your cars?"

"Every good mechanic does. If you treat her right," he said wiping the oil off of his hands. "She'll treat _you_ right." Looking at the car he told me, "That should about do it. Turn her over for me?"

He tossed me the keys and I turned on the engine. The 454 hemi roared to life and she sounded great.

"Turn her off!"

I did. "So, she finished," I asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, almost. Something doesn't seem right though. The timing might be off for the pistons, or the timing belt might be going. It might be nothing," he said disappearing into the engine again. "I wonder," he spoke aloud. "Seth, grab the half inch wrench for me?"

I grabbed it and handed it to him.

"Edward, can you come help please? I need your strength."

Said vampire was with us in a flash.

"Can you lift up the front end? I think I might have solved the problem."

"You think the oil is all shiny," he asked holding up the car.

"If it's what I fear, then we have to order a new one," he said getting under it. He removed a few bolts, and oil started to leak out. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to grab me some paper towels and a can or cup."

I looked around and found the said items in the garage. "Here you go." I handed him the items.

He put the towel in the can, and held it under the oil. When he was satisfied, he took it out and showed Edward. "I knew this had to be the case. The ball bearings are shot. Damn it."

I got curious, and took a peek. The metal that was in the can was all shiny with metal flakes. "Why isn't this good?"

"It's not good because the ball bearings are getting shredded, and if the metal gets into the oil, the engine will overheat and blow."

"Yow. But why by a new engine," I asked. "Can't you take it apart and replace the bearings?"

"It's not as simple as that. The metal is already in the oil. When you turned it on, the oil started doing its job. Lubing what needs lubed, and making sure that everything that needs oil, gets it," Edward stated at length.

"If the metal reaches the pistons, and the pistons fire at a high speed mind you, the more metal in the oil, it causes friction. Too much friction and the engine can overheat. The engine overheats, the entire thing could go," Adrian finished.

"Oh. When do you think another one can get here?"

"If we can find one online, we might be able to go and get it. Only if it's close though.I might need your help with that Edward, if you can spare a few minutes."

"I believe I can manage that," he said walking away with Adrian.

"So, when are they going to be," I started. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a loud Chevy pick-up coming up the drive. I also heard the rumble of a Jeep, and a Mercedes. "They're back guys."

"We can hear that."

I just ran out of the garage and met them in the driveway. Bree got out of the back of the Mercedes, and I ran to her. I got close to her and smelled water and salt. "How was the fishing?"

"It was good. We swam out a few miles, and we found a few sharks. They were tasty."

"I'd have to agree with Bree," Carlisle stated. "I thought elk and mountain lion were good. The shark is a close second to the mountain lion though."

"Bit of a pain in the neck though," Emmett said.

"Really why," I asked.

"Took us _hours_ to find the fish, just like human fishing," Emmett complained.

"If you give me a few minutes," Bree started. "I can go take a shower, and be back here in a few minutes," she teased me.

I looked at her clothes, and they were clinging to her frame like a wet t-shirt contest. When she mentioned taking a shower, I started imagining her naked.

Adrian cleared his throat. "I know you're probably thinking about my daughter naked right now Seth," he said stopping me in my tracks. "But, that has to wait. Got it? You're not going to be fooling around anytime soon, nd not without my okay, kapeesh?"

"_Dad_," Bree said. She had her head hung low, and if she could blush she would be. "You're embarrassing me again."

"Don't act so innocent either young lady," he said with a smile. "He only wears a pair of sweatpants and shoes. I know you've been thinking about him with his clothes off to."

She turned to her uncle Edward. "How could you tell him my thoughts? _Those are private, Edward!_"

"He didn't tell me a thing honey. Call it parental intuition."

"Oh," she said looking down. "I'm sorry for accusing you uncle."

"It's okay. I got that a lot when everyone first came to the family. I thought Carlisle should always know. I was wrong."

"Yes he was," Carlisle agreed. "When using your talents, you should use them only if needed. Not all the time." Smiling he added, "He learned that lesson well. Whatever he hears, he mainly keeps to himself."

"I see," I said.

"Well since she's back, you are going to wait in the living room Seth," Adrian told me. "And you, young lady, need to get your shower, and go out on your date."

I was thinking, '_This guy is going to be the best father-in-law ever. Wait, why am I thinking about that _now_? We haven't been dating a month let alone a few years yet._' I sighed at the thought.

"Hey Seth," Adrian spoke to me. "You want to watch some TV? Or would you like to try your luck against me in Yugioh," he asked with a smirk.

With a big grin I said to him, "Sure, why not. I've been watching the reruns on Saturdays. I think I could beat you though."

"I doubt that _very _much."

I went to the table, as he went to go and get the cards. When he came back he said, "Since I issued the challenge, you still want to flip for it, or let me go first?"

"As the rules state, we must flip for it."

"If you want," he told me flipping a two-faced half dollar.

'_Wait a minute, two-faced half dollar?_' "Hold it. I want to see that coin."

"I'm no cheat Seth. It's like Two-Face's coin," he said showing me. "Clean on one side," he flipped it over, "Scarred on the other."

"Okay. I choose scarred."

"That leaves me with clean," he said flipping it.

I just watched as the coin spun in the air. As it was going down, I counted rotations. After I was done, it landed scarred side up. "I guess I win huh?"

"That you do."

I heard footsteps, and it was Edward with a letter in his hand. "Who's the letter for Edward?"

"Oh, just a little something I thought of. I need to go to the post office for a few minutes. Don't burn down the house down," he grinned.

"What? You don't trust us?"

"I do. Later," he disappeared out the door.

"Okay, let's start," Adrian piped up.

"Shall we?" I started to shuffle the random deck I chose, and when I was done, I gave it to him to split, as he gave me his. I took mine back, drew, and saw what was in my hand. I had Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, fusion summon, magical cylinder, and Armed Dragon level 5. But, before I had a chance to lay any cards down, Bree came down the stairs. She was wearing a V-neck top, denim shorts, and a ruby necklace. "Wow Bree," I said staring. Adrian elbowed me in the ribs.

"I know she looks cute to _you_ Seth, but if I had it my way, she'd be wearing pants, a t-shirt, and the necklace. But alas, her dang aunt got her those clothes out for her," he said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't change anyway dad. These are comfortable."

"I know that. But what would guys be doing? They would be gawking at you," he exclaimed.

"I would _kill_ anyone who tried to even _look_ at her wrong," I said with venom.

"Good. Now off you go you two," he tossed her his keys. "Try not to scratch her up huh?"

"Are these the keys to…Bellatrix," my girlfriend asked.

"Keep her under a hundred, okay? I don't want to have to bail the two of you out of jail."

"If they could ever _catch _us," I told him.

"Just, be safe okay? Only one of you is indestructible," he said turning to leave. "Oh, and another thing," he said over his shoulder. "Where are you tow going?"

"I thought I'd try bowling dad. I always wanted to play."

"Try and not bowl a perfect game you two," Adrian told us winking.

We got in **_the_**car and went to Seattle.


	11. Big Day

It was the night of the wedding, and I just couldn't sleep. I heard the whoosh of air, and figured that Jasper and Emmett went to go have Edward's bachelor party. I just had to smile. I knew what Bella was thinking right now, more than anyone. '_She's probably thinking about the guest list. Poor Bella, she never is going to understand why Edward loves her so. She'll learn though._' I also smiled at how her reaction will be to Edward. But, then I had to sigh. '_To think that during the honey moon_,' I thought to myself. I couldn't concentrate on that right now. '_I'll deal with it when the time comes_.' I just continued to lay there for a few minutes before I decided I should work out. I went to the weight room/garage and put on my 500 pounds. I didn't need a spotter I was comfortable at where I was at with my starting weight. I got it up off the bar, and did at least 25 reps. I got off the bench, and put on 530. I got back under the bar, and did 20 reps.

"You're getting pretty strong there Adrian," I heard a voice say.

I looked towards the door, and Carlisle was standing there. "Hey Carlisle, how's it going," I asked while putting on 550.

"It's going I guess. Why are you up at 2 in the morning?"

"Can't sleep. Too excited for the wedding later," I said getting under the bar.

"Yeah, if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't be able to either." He must've looked at the amount of weight I had, cause he asked, "Would you like me to spot you?"

"Sure." I got under the bar with him watching me, just in case. I lifted it up with surprising ease. "You don't have to help me lift it Carlisle. Just watch and see if I need help."

"Sorry. I wasn't a weight lifter when I was a kid. Hell, the only thing that was close to lifting weights was living on a farm," he snickered.

"I hear ya," I said pumping my arms. I got to about 16 when it was getting a little harder. I put the bar back on the bench. "Whew, that was a little harder than I thought."

"I'd have to agree. 550 pounds is a little heavy for a human."

"You probably know this Carlisle," I told him while putting on 565. "There are a select few of us who do strong man competitions, and there are those who can lift almost a thousand pounds."

"Interesting, I'll have to look in on that."

I smiled at the thought that I impressed a 400 year old vampire with that knowledge. I went under, and was able to do 11 reps. That's when the _real_ burn decided to say '_Hello!_' "Ugh," I said putting the bar back. "Alrighty then, this is getting hard, good." I decided to push myself and put 580 on the bar. "I might need your help with this one Carlisle."

"Okay then."

I got the bar up, I brought it down, and I pushed it back up, with a little effort.

"That's one Adrian."

I tried again, and it got a little harder.

"Two, keep it up."

I tried a third time, and was able to get it up, which surprised the hell out of me.

"Three! Keep it going, you're doing great!"

I tried it again.

"Four," Carlisle exclaimed cheering me on.

'_Come on, you can do this_,' I thought to myself. I tried it again.

"Five!"

'_Come on, one more, just one more._' I tried it again with all I had.

"SIX!"

I brought down the bar one last time, and tried to get it up. I couldn't this time. "Uh-oh, Carlisle, a little help please before this crushes me."

"Okay," he said getting the bar. He lifted it with ease. "That was very impressive Adrian."

"Thank…you," I gulped. I was sweating like mad, and out of breath. I walked to the kitchen to get some water. I grabbed a glass, and it felt like it weighed a ton. "Ah crap. Can you help me get a glass of water please? It seems that your glasses weigh a ton."

"Well, you were lifting close to 600 pounds. It's no surprise that your arms would feel shot," he told me while getting the water.

He handed it to me and I said, "Thank you." I chugged it down, and got another glass. 10 glasses of water later, I felt better. "Phew," I said plopping down in a chair. "That was, wow. Next time, I'm starting at 560."

"You sure about that," Carlisle asked worried.

"If I can start out at 500 right now, and with the weight I just lifted. It should be a decent weight to start out with," I told him while downing another glass of water. I went to take a shower, because it was almost 4 in the morning. '_In just a few short hours, Bella Swan will be Bella _Cullen,' I thought with a smile. But, it didn't last long. '_Thank GOD Edward isn't here to hear my thoughts. If he knew what was going to happen on their honeymoon,_' I thought with dread. I finished with my shower, with a towel wrapped around my waist. I went to my room, and got dressed.

I checked the clock, and it said it was 5:30. "Ugh," I sighed. Instead of getting dressed, I plopped down on my bed and just lay there. It felt like I laid there for a few minutes when Alice came to get me.

"Adrian, come on you goof, you have to get up! The guests are arriving!"

"Shit! What time is it?"

"It's about 2 in the afternoon."

"Ah crud," I said getting the sleep out of my eyes. "Are the guests really here already?"

"No, just thought it would be a good idea to scare you into getting up."

"I would be mad at you, but that was a good idea Alice. I really needed the sleep."

"From what I heard from Carlisle, you did. A human lifting almost 3 and a half time his own weight, is pretty impressive."

"Thanks. From what heard from you the other day, I'll be the strongest newborn in existence."

"That's true dad," I heard a voice say.

"Hey honey." I looked at her in her dress and she was stunning. It was a silvery color like her aunt's and it flowed down to her knees. It was modest, but alluring. "You went all out on her besides Bella didn't you," I teased.

"She said she liked the one I had, and we got two."

"Well, it looks great sweetie," I hugged her.

"Thanks dad. You don't look so bad yourself."

"You're just saying that," I blushed.

"No I'm not. Right next to Uncle Edward, you're the most handsome."

"Hey what about me," a voice asked.

I looked where it came from, and it was Seth.

"Oh, Seth, you made it!" She ran to him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said kissing her.

"I know," she said kissing him back.

I cleared my throat, and they broke away looking embarrassed. "So, is it just you for now Seth?"

"Well, sort of. It's just my mom, Billy, and I."

I pulled him to the side for a quick minute, telling them, "We'll be just a minute." When we were far enough away I asked, "Do you think Jake will show?"

"Maybe. He's still going with his instincts. We checked on him earlier, he was still in Canada."

"Huh, well I hope he does. He's Bella's best man."

"I know."

We went back, and got to our seats. I was next to Billy, Sue next to Billy on his other side, Seth by his mom, and Bree next to him. First it was Alice coming down the stairs with Jasper on her arm. Then there was a big fanfare as soon as it was Bella's turn. She was at the top of the stairs. She looked a little paler than usual. I knew it was her nerves. But, she made it down the stairs. When she was at the bottom landing, she looked for Edward. When she found him, I saw her arm twitch, as if ready to launch herself at him. But, she held her composure.

She slowly made her way down the aisle, and Charlie gave her hand to Edward. As the exchange of vows was made; with them changing 'Until death do us part', to 'As long as we both shall live.' It was a good touch, considering that she was going to become a vampire soon. When they both said 'I do' the guests went nuts with applause, me included. The wedding flawlessly moved from the house to the outside, where there were more flowers, tables, and the dance floor. I saw a line was forming to say their congratulations to the new couple. I was in front of the Cullen's cousins from Denali. I looked and saw Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya. I could see why Bella would be worried about them. They were all _beautiful_. Tanya was the most stunning of them all. As they said their piece, I was next.

"So, you two have finally tied the proverbial knot huh?" I turned to Edward. "Were the books a good insight into her head?"

"Very much so. I thank you for the gift Adrian."

"You're welcome." I turned to Bella then. "Did he tell you what he found Bells?"

"Yes. After he read them, we both talked, and he understood. But, the tradeoff was just as good. Now I know without a doubt, he loves me just as I do him."

"That's great! I hope you now understand that no matter what your concerns were until this moment, are now moot and resolved with him marrying you."

She just smiled at this.

"Well, I better get going, you still have some guests that what to say congratulations." I left and found a table close to the cake and dance floor. When they were done, Bella threw her bouquet, and it landed in Angela's hands. I then hooted and cheered as Edward removed her borrowed garter, and with the greatest precision, like that of a sniper, shot it straight into Mike's face. The music started and they had their customary first dance. I watched as they twirled and spun. But, what I didn't notice was one of the cousins came up to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked, and it was Tanya. "Oh, hello Tanya. How are you this evening?"

"Edward wasn't lying when he said you were such a gentleman Mr. Jacobs. May I sit?"

"Of course." Before she even moved the chair, I was up and holding it out for her.

"My my, you _are_ a gentleman."

"My mother raised me to be sort of old fashioned."

"I see. From what I heard them tell us in the letter, you left your dimension and came to ours. That must have been hard to leave your family and friends behind."

I wasn't even able to take a sip of my champagne when she said that. "I didn't have many friends before I left my home. Just people I met on Facebook. My parents on the other hand, I didn't mind leaving. My step dad was a drunk, or I guess a 'functioning alcoholic' as he would put it. My mom, she was the type that no matter what you did or said, she was always right."

"Sounds rough. But what family isn't dysfunctional?"

"Funny you should say that. With mine, we always joked we put the fun in dysfunctional."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We would joke about the stupidest things. For example, we would go out to eat sometimes, and we would joke with our waiter or waitress that one of us shouldn't have sharp objects like a fork or steak knife," I told her with a smile.

"Sounds like those poor folks got a good treat huh?"

"Yeah, we got a few chuckles from them sometimes. Other times, we got stared at," I guffawed.

"Sounds like you had fun with them," she mused.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the portal was a one way trip. I didn't want to go back. Watching my parents die," I said putting my head in my hands. "If I would've had to deal with another loved one dying, I would've gone crazy." I chuckled. "You know, since this is a parallel universe where vampires, werewolves, and almost all things mythical exist, I wonder if I'm here, in this dimension at all."

"I would advise against it. Running into you here, would probably have the worst consequences imaginable. It could possibly tear a hole in the very fabric of space and time."

"I figured as much." I took a sip of my champagne, and saw that Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen. I quieted my brain and tuned out the background noise around me. I listened, and heard the pair of them talking to someone. '_Jake!_' I listened to the conversation with more intensity. It seemed that I caught the tail end of it though.

'_I'm not putting anything off! And yes, I _can _have a _real_ honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!_'

'_Oh crap,_' I thought to myself.

'_What,_' I heard Jake gasp. '_What did you say?_'

'_About what…? Jake? What's wrong?_'

'_What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke Bella!_'

'_I said butt out, Jake. This is _so _not your business. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private—_'

He must've grabbed her because the next thing I heard was, '_Ow, Jake! Let go!_'

Iran to the woods as fast as I could.

'_Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!_'

I had enough. "JAKE! KNOCK IT _OFF_!"

"Get your hands off her!" I heard an angry Edward yell.

"Get out of here rubber man. This doesn't concern you."

"Like _hell_ it doesn't! You came here at the request of Edward, her husband. You couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle the fact even though you both knew that you _could _have had a life together. You also knew after you talked with her, that no matter what, she was going to choose him every time. You couldn't handle the fact, that even though you told each other you love the other, you _ran_. You ran like a little boy does when he doesn't get what he wants. She wanted you to be her best man Jake. She wanted you to be here, one of her _best _friends in the whole world, to finally have the both of you at a continuous cease fire. She just wanted the two of you to _finally_ get along."

"And now, look at what you've done; ruined the most perfect of days in a young woman's life. _You_ ruined this Jake, and now you'll have to live with the fact that she might never, in all of eternity, _ever_ want to see you again."

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth came in. "You're losing it."

Jake was frozen where he was, his horrified eyes wide and staring.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

Surprisingly, Jacob's hands dropped to his sides, and Edward rushed to her. There was a whoosh of air, and they were at the edge of the forest. Seth had his arms around Jake's shaking form, and tugging him away I saw two large wolves come out of the woods behind us. If he phased with Seth so close, there was no knowing what type of damage he could do.

"C'mon Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you," Jake said icily with rage. His eyes were burning with hatred toward Edward and me. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it right now!"

The biggest wolf, the black one, who I know was Sam growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward translated.

Jake was surprised to see this. Seth was able to pull him a few feet farther away. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

Sam joined Seth then. He put his big muzzle against Jake's chest and shoved. With the three of them, Seth towing, Jake trembling, and Sam pushing all disappeared into the darkness. The chocolate brown one, Quil I was guessing stared after them.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to him.

"It's alright now Bella," Edward murmured.

Quil looked at Edward, his gaze not friendly. Edward gave him a cold nod. Quil huffed, turned and vanished with the others.

I decided to say something. "I'm sorry about Jake Bella. I should've told you this would happen."

Edward turned to me then. "You _knew_ about this, and didn't bother to _tell_ us? Adrian, she could've gotten hurt! Maybe even killed!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?! I told you before, if I would've given you the last book, you wouldn't even want to go on your honeymoon, let _alone_ have Jake show up here," I spat.

"Wait, what about our honeymoon Adrian? Does something happen while we're gone?" Bella asked worried.

"No, nothing happens while you're away. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I still can't say what's going to happen." I felt a push on my mind. "Edward, you're still going to come up with nothing in my head. You have to find the courage, and the strength for what will happen. That's all I can say." I left the woods, and went to the garage. I got in my Batmobile, and peeled out the drive. I drove for what seemed like a few minutes. Then, when I looked at the clock, it said I drove for five hours. '_I must be either in California or fucking Canada right about now._' I looked out my window, and there was a sign that said I was in San Francisco. '_I better go home. Bella and Edward are probably on their way to their honeymoon. Everyone else is probably worried sick about me._' I turned around and headed back.


End file.
